


This Just Can't Be Summer Love

by brookewinchester



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Summer Love, college gradates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookewinchester/pseuds/brookewinchester
Summary: After avoiding his new family for the past two years Enzo St. John returns back to Mystic Falls for the summer after he graduates from college to visit his stepmother Lily St. John. Enzo gets wrapped up with his troublemaker step brother Damon and his best friend Bonnie Bennett, who finds Enzo quite charming and refreshing unlike his two brothers. The Vampire Diaries Human AU.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore & Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Bonnie Bennett & Matt Donovan, Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, Lucien Castle/Freya Mikaelson, Maggie James/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Matt Donovan/Sarah Salvatore, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Welcome Home

May 2016

Enzo lingers outside the Salvatore boarding house for what felt like an hour, staring at the front door fighting himself to just grow a pair and knock. It's only been two years since he's been home from Duke University, and the last time he was here was 2013 New Year's Eve night. Not only did he and Damon get into a huge fight, his own father and Stefan were fighting over the younger man's studies and college companions. Enzo swore to himself after that night he'd never return back to this bloody town again and was actually going to spend his summer with his cousin Virginia in the Hampton with her extremely conservative parents, but Lily his step-mother asked him to stay the summer, at least for a month. Just in time for the wedding anniversary party being thrown for her and his father.

Enzo continued to stare at the front door until it was pulled wide open and he was facing Stefan Salvatore and not his dickhead older brother. "Umm Enzo, when did you get here? And how long were you just standing there?" Stefan questioned him. Not knowing what to say Enzo just gave him a steely look as Stefan stepped to the side to let him in.

His memories of the boarding house were a bit hazy since he has only been into here a few times. Lily and Lorenzo Sr. had only been married for four years since 2012. Lorenzo had been living with the Salvatore's for over a year before he offered Enzo the chance to move to the states and go to college. Enzo quickly applied to Universities and his first acceptance was Duke in North Carolina. Leading Enzo to move from England, leaving his mum behind.

"Lorenzo, welcome home" He whipped around to see a smiling jolly Lillian with opened arms walking towards him, a sunny Enzo dropped his bags and hugged Lily. She was a sweet woman who made his father the happiest he's seen in over ten years, even if he didn't like her sons he couldn't hold that against her.

"Lily, it's great to see you again" Enzo pulled away, Lily gave him one of her most welcoming smiles.

"Well if you came home more often to see us." Enzo just shrugged her comment off, after what happened a couple years ago Enzo wasn't interested in spending too much time here, just a couple of weeks for the anniversary party for his parents which Carol Lockwood, the former Mayor's wife and Lily's best friend was hosting at her home.

Stefan gave Enzo a pat on the back, "Damon will be home tonight, he's hanging out with the Bennetts." From what his gossiping cousin tells him, the Bennett are the new royalties of Mystic Falls, Rudy Hopkins; the new mayor of the town and his wife Abby Bennett-Hopkins moved into the town a few years ago after Mayor Lockwood died. Rudy cleaned up Mystic Falls after the town's crime rate was sky high and the town's economy was on the brink of collapsing. They lived here with their daughter, whom Enzo never met but she was close friends with Damon, poor girl.

Lily grabbed Enzo's left arm and walked him into the living room, "Lucy here is our new housemaid, she'll take your bag to your room, so you just relax and dinner will be at 6." As Enzo took a seat he saw a little middle aged white lady with blonde hair, wearing a maid's outfit darting around Stefan to get his bags and watched her bring them up stairs. "Hopefully your father arrives on time, he's so busy these days down at the armory with Dalton." Lily continues.

Dalton was Enzo's uncle and the father of his two cousins Virginia and Alex. Enzo would be working for Dalton and Alex starting this summer at the Armory learning the family business in special artifacts.

Stefan kissed his mother's cheek, "Well I'm going out, might not make it for dinner." Lily gave her son a disapproving look.

"And why not?"

Stefan sighed "Klaus invited me over for dinner with his family." Enzo cracked a smile, Stefan was still hanging out with those misfits against his parents wishes, Enzo was kind of proud to see this side of Stefan.

"Stefan, you know how Lorenzo and I feel about you hanging out with that boy and his Jezebel sister, what about that nice girl Valerie from school what's she doing this summer?" Lily asked her son.

"She's traveling through England on an internship, plus she and I are only friends, so is Klaus and Bek." Stefan tried to explain to his mother who was already over this conversation with her son. "I'll try to make it home early okay." With that Stefan rushes out the house, and Lily walks out into the hallway muttering to herself about the Mikaelson clan being deplorable people. Laying back on the sofa, Enzo thought to himself, it's almost good to be back.

"So wait, your step brother who I've never met by the way, is home for the summer and for some crazy reason hates you. Your falling out was so bad, it kept him from returning home to visit his parents." Bonnie Bennett was up in her old room at her grandmother's house putting her stuff away while Damon laid on her bed pretending to text his girlfriend.

Bonnie threw her nail clip at Damon for not answering her. "Dammit Bon, yes let's say I did something so bad that it ruined my short term relationship with him." Bonnie rolled her eyes, telling the story of Damon's life. Damon had more enemies than friends, in fact he only had two friends, her and Alaric Saltzman, who was her history professor at Whitmore College.

Damon and Bonnie met her freshman year at Whitmore, Damon was the popular 3th year junior trying to make a move on her best friend Elena, but got denied. He later got with her other friend Caroline who was drunk at a party and lets say their little relationship ended up on bad terms, leaving Caroline to despise Damon. Her sophomore year Bonnie ran into Damon at the tutoring center where she worked, he needed a tutor after he decided to double major and stay an additional year at college. He begged for her help, willing to do whatever it takes to pass his courses, even apologising to her and her friends, they've been friends ever since.

Damon's new attitude won him a date and a long term relationship with Elena, though they were on and off a lot, now they were on hold or something while Elena was doing her medical internship in New York.

"So when am I gonna meet this guy?" Bonnie has never been charmed by Damon or his brother Stefan, in fact Damon tried to make a few moves on her at parties, but after his messy breakup with Caroline, it just led to Bonnie throwing a drink in his face. Bonnie saw way too much bad boy, womanizer, fuckboy in Damon and she wasn't setting herself up for another failed relationship, so the two just stayed friends.

Damon looked up curiously at Bonnie, head tilted to the side, "Why?"

Bonnie walked from her closet, going to her door to pull in another suitcase. "Damon, I met everyone in your family including your dad that spring break, but your step-brother, who you all rarely speak about. I'm curious to see who he is and also find out what you did." It must be degenerate since Bonnie knew every awful thing Damon has done, yet this is the one thing he refuses to speak on.

Damon rolled over on his stomach tossing his phone to the side, "Elena posted a picture of her and that dude Liam." Liam, who was a fellow med student and a friend of Elena, was also in New York as part of their internship. Damon hated the guy, purely jealous since Liam was always hanging around Elena, trying to insert himself in their relationship, and he made Damon tick.

"Are you stalking Elena and Liam again?" Bonnie asked, hands slapped her thighs disapproving of Damon's actions. "Elena and Liam are just friends, she's pretty faithful to you, and completely in love." Bonnie explains to him. Liam was no competition to him.

Damon, of course had this look on his face saying he didn't believe her, "yeah okay, and come over tomorrow so you can meet Enzo, maybe break the awkward tension between us."

Bonnie grinned at Damon, "can't wait, and here I thought I came home to another boring summer, at least give me drama and angst with a bit of romance before I have to start working with Mystic Falls new generation of teenagers." Damon just pouted at her probably still thinking about Liam and Elena.

"Sister, you have no idea what you just wished for." Bonnie just chortled and jumped on the bed next to Damon.

As soon as she snatched his phone up and managed to glance at an incoming text message from someone who probably shouldn't even have Damon's number, and while he was still pouting, whispering harsh things about Liam, she gasped a bit at what she briefly saw in the message. This made Bonnie realize this summer was going to be way too chaotic.


	2. Who's That Girl?

Stefan didn't show up for dinner, in fact Lily and Enzo were the only ones at the dinner table around 6 and didn't start eating until 7. Lily ended up in the kitchen with Lucy screaming on the phone with his father for not showing up. Enzo soon excused himself after he ate and went up to his room to unpack. An hour later he heard Lily screaming again and then another voice entered the conversion, one that he wished he didn't hear, Damon's. The two had a screaming match for fifteen minutes until Enzo made out a door slamming shut.

Around 10:30PM, Enzo caught the sound of a gentle knock on his door before it opened.

"Ahh son," Enzo turned to see his father standing by his doorway, "safe drive in?"

Enzo nodded as he sat on his bed, his father about to take a step into his room and he knew he wasn't ready for whatever shit he was going to lay on him. "Yeah I got in okay, umm father you know what I'm kind of drained after my trip, and I know you wanna talk business with me. I was hoping we could save it for tomorrow" Enzo honestly didn't have much to say to his father, they were still on bad terms since the last time they spoke.

Lorenzo nodded in agreement with his son, "Yes, in the morning, we'll all have breakfast for Lily's sake." He could see his father hesitating to leave. "Night son." And with that Lorenzo closed the door shut, walking back to his own room.

This left Enzo breathing deeply in and out for five minutes, annoyed to be back in this shit town and this miserable house, he laid back down closing his eyes trying to nod off. He must have been dreaming for an hour or two before he heard a crash from downstairs and then came more yelling, this time it was his father's voice.

"STEFAN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Out... with friends" Stefan words were slurring.

"WHICH FRIENDS, BECAUSE IT BETTER NOT BE THOSE MISFITS MIKAELSONS"

"Lorenzo, it's late please." incoming a softer voice.

"LILIAN WHEN WILL YOU TEACH YOUR SON TO BE AN ADULT, BE MORE MATURE AND STOP ASSOCIATING WITH LOW..."

"QUIT YELLING AT MY BROTHER ASSHOLE" Enzo could hear Damon chiming in to defend Stefan, "HE CAN HANG OUT WITH WHOEVER THE FUCK HE WANTS."

"DAMON! for god sakes stay out of this." Lily responded to her oldest son. "Let's all go to bed and talk in the morning okay." It got quiet for a few seconds before Enzo heard footsteps. Damon again slammed his door and he could hear Lily muttering swears about her son's behavior.

It was an hour before Enzo could go back to sleep, this is why he avoided this house, the drama and fighting. Everyone in town thought Salvatore-St. Johns were this perfect noble family, that Lorenzo was the perfect husband who made a great father to his son and step kids. And while Lily was actually a great loving wife and mother, Enzo's father wasn't a saint especially at nights after a few drinks.

When Enzo rose in the morning he could smell bacon frying, he turned to see the clock stating it was thirty minutes after 8. It was only a matter of time before Lily knocked on the door so he probably should just get up and face his family.

After he showered and dressed, he walked down to the kitchen where Stefan was already sitting along with his father and Lily was helping Lucy cook.

"Enzo, sit have some breakfast." Lily said to him, his father didn't bother to look up from his morning paper and Stefan just waved to him, shoving eggs in his mouth.

Enzo sat across from Stefan and next to his father. Grabbing three chocolate chip pancakes and putting it on his plate. "How was your night man?" Enzo asked Stefan as he reached for the syrup, "you rolled in here around what 1AM." He looked up to see his father had a grim look on his face. "Oh father, the Mikaelsons aren't that bad, Elijah is pretty decent, Finn as stuck up as he is has always been a complete gentleman to Lily, and Freya I heard is a nice girl, getting married from what Sarah tells me." Sarah Salvatore-Nelson, the brothers cousin on their father's side who got adopted after her parents Zach and Gail were murdered, the Nelsons were Sarah's Godparents who took her in at the age of 6. Enzo first met her at the wedding for his parents, that day learning they were both going to Duke after the summer. They decided to stay in touch and meet up again on orientation day. They've been friends for the past four years now.

Lily finally sat across from her husband, "Oh how is Sarah?" Lily quickly came over and changed the subject.

Enzo shrugged, "Fine, going to New York after the summer for an art program, to be honest I think she wants to move there. And worse is I don't think she has spoken to Matt about it." Matt Donovan was a deputy of Mystic Falls and Sarah's boyfriend.

"Well, I talked to her father. He doesn't think it's a good idea anyways, she needs to stay close to home, you kids just rushing off to get away from your parents." She cast a look at Stefan who was stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

He noticed his mother gaze on him, "What?" he asked with his mouth full, Enzo looked at him with disgust, "Mom, University of Chicago was a great school okay, also still closer than UCLA which was my first choice by the way." Stefan was never a townie like his mother wanted him to be, he was always trying to rush off somewhere outside of Mystic Falls.

Enzo heard heavy footsteps approaching them, "Morning family." There he was, Damon, the one person he's been avoiding to see for the past two years, Damon stood in front of them all with a bright grin on his face, Enzo's father was frowning at this. "Mother, your breakfast smells amazing. I miss this." Damon took a seat next to Stefan and picked up a fork to get some pancakes.

Lorenzo cleared his throat and finally spoke, "I must be leaving out now, Enzo your cousin Alex will be here on Sunday to talk to you about your job, please be home. You know she's a busy woman." His father says to him, Enzo just nods to him.

"Yes sir." Lorenzo goes over to his wife placing a chaste kiss on her cheek as they whisper goodbye to each other before he walks out.

Damon turned to Stefan, "so little brother how was your night?" Lily gave Damon a stern look but he kept his gaze on a blushing Stefan who dropped his fork.

"Why is everyone so interested in my night?" Damon finally looked over to Enzo who was avoiding his eyes, before looking back at Stefan.

"Because you're trapped between the two Mikaelson siblings who are both obsessed with you." Enzo chuckled at Damon's accusation to Stefan who was now glaring at him.

Stefan wiped his mouth before responding to Damon. "Look they are just my friends I am not trapped..."

Damon cut him off, "so Klaus no longer has that raging man crush on you anymore?" he asked, Lily rolled her eyes at her older son.

"Damon! leave your brother alone." Lily gave Stefan a soft looked.

"Yeah he can't help it that Klaus is head over heels in love with him." Enzo's ears perked up as this new female voice entered the room, he whipped his head around towards the entryway to see a petite golden brown skin girl standing there who was now being waved over by Damon to sit. "Morning everyone, morning Mrs. St. John." The girl walked over, Lily gave her a small smile.

"Bonnie good morning, I see Damon has fully corrupted you." Lily says, while Stefan muttered in agreement to his mother.

"Klaus isn't in love with me, okay Damon stop telling people that." Damon smiles behind his coffee mug.

The Bonnie girl took a seat next to Enzo and across from Damon. Her sparkling green eyes glance at him, Enzo almost forgot his own name. "Bonnie, this is my step brother, Lorenzo this is my college buddy Bonnie, the new mayor's daughter." Oh this was the Bennett girl.

She smiled at him and stretched out her hand for him to shake. Enzo took a few seconds before shaking it, "Hi, nice to meet you." She said to him, Enzo was still tongue tied by this girl, it's been awhile since a pretty girl could make him speechless.

Extending his own hand out to her so he could shake it, Enzo replies. "Hi… Lorenzo is my father's name, my friends just call me Enzo." he told her and for some reason was still shaking her hand for a few more seconds until he heard Damon clearing his throat.

"Okay, enough of that Enzo, you can let go of her hand now weirdo."

Enzo dropped it, blushing madly at the fact that he was embarrassing himself in front of this girl. If she thought he was a freak she didn't show it, she just gave him a kind smile before turning back to Damon.

Bonnie took a bacon out of Damon's plate before saying "so what about Steffy and Klaus."

Stefan groaned as Damon told her the story of what happened last night. Lily shrieked at Damon for calling his stepfather a jackass, Bonnie choked on the orange juice she was currently sipping. "Damon that's rude" Bonnie glances at Enzo looking apologetic "sorry for my friend's rudeness"

"Oh come on Bonnie it's not like Enzo doesn't know his old man is a jerkoff. They hardly get along" Damon tells Bonnie as he waited for Enzo to agree with him.

Even though he and his father have had a rough relationship for the past few years he didn't like how Damon just spoke so ill of the man. Damon's father was no better than his, in fact the man was worse. Enzo didn't want to encourage Damon or embarrass himself anymore in front of this charming girl.

So he just quietly got up and out of his seat and excused himself from the table. He could feel Bonnie's eyes on him as he left the kitchen and he could soon hear Lily snapping at her son.

***

"Mom, I said I was sorry"

"Sorry isn't good enough Damon, you are always sorry, after everything you've done to that boy, kept him away from this house for years. I'm sick of it, and your behavior. This summer I want you two to make up, and be on good terms before my party. Which means you are gonna make things right with him or else you can pack your bags and stay with your fathers." Lily stood up quickly while Damon was left with a sour look on his face. Bonnie had never seen Mrs. St. John like this before.

"Yes mother" Damon mumbled as Stefan sniggers between his glass of orange juice watching his mother lay it thick on his older brother.

Lily gave Damon a forceful nod before removing herself from the table saying she was going to help Lucy with the garden.

It was quiet around the table for a minute before Stefan burst out laughing, a few seconds later Bonnie joined in cracking up, Damon was just left pouting pushing his food around in his plate.

Stefan finally spoke. "Dude, mom will really kick you out this time for good, remember she made you live with dad senior year with his tv actress girlfriend, Andie Star." Damon groaned at the thought of even being around Giuseppe and whatever new woman he was with.

Bonnie reached across the table to place her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Damon, look this is a perfect opportunity to fix your relationship with your brother before moving to Baltimore this fall." With Elena going to John Hopkins, Damon agreed to get an apartment for the two of them and he also managed to get a job in public work for the city in their Fiscal Management office. "I want us to have a great time this summer since it's gonna be our last couple of months together, I want to enjoy them before we start our lives separately."

"Plus Kol is having a big summer bash at his place this weekend, invite Enzo to come" Stefan told Damon.

Damon stared at the two before breaking, "Okay fine, I'll talk with him, not saying he'll forgive me."

"Wait, so are you gonna tell me what happened then?" Bonnie wishfully asked, Damon just gave her a _of course not _look before jumping up and leaving the table. Bonnie and Stefan looked at each other, she gave him curious eyes.__

__"No Bonnie, I won't tell you either, ask Damon, or yet you could ask Enzo, I saw you checking him out."_ _

__Bonnie threw a piece of cold bacon at Stefan, which made him snicker at her reaction, he also noticed the blush creeping on her face._ _


	3. Make It Up

Enzo was already setting up plans to meet Matt Donovan for lunch at the grill to catch up, anything to at least get the fuck out of the Salvatore house. He wasn't gonna spend his weekend there until Sunday. He was hoping Tyler Lockwood and the boys were gonna have plans for the weekend and he could just crash.

Enzo packed a small duffel bag so he could stay over someone else's place. He soon heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah come in"

He looked up to see Damon poking his head in, "Well brother, you're leaving us already." Damon said to him as he entered the room.

Enzo really wasn't in the mood for his shit. "Gonna hang with Matt for the weekend, spend some time with Sarah while she's in town." He told him, not sure why he was even explaining himself to this guy.

Damon moved in closer watching Enzo continue to pack his clothes. "Look I wanna talk about what happened the last time you were here." Damon paused for a second hoping Enzo would stop what he was doing, instead Enzo moved to his closet to get his shoes. "Talk about Maggie."

And as soon as that name came out his mouth, Enzo quickly whipped around to finally see Damon, his face red and wore an angry expression. How dare he, how dare he speak her name to Enzo after what he did. Enzo could hear a noise outside his door but he ignored it.

"We have nothing to talk about, nothing at all, especially when it comes to Maggie, now get the fuck out Damon."

"NO! Dude, what I did was wrong, petty, and typical Damon Salvatore to be honest I'm no better than my own father. You didn't deserve my shit, you and Maggie were perfect and I wrecked your life with her man."

Enzo felt like all the air in the room was now gone, thoughts of him and Maggie, the life he wanted, all his dreams were flashing in his mind. How Damon and his father ruin everything he'd ever wanted, he should have stayed in England with his mum and went to Uni with his mates back home but no, he wanted to be closer to Lorenzo and meet his new family in Mystic Falls.

"Damon, it takes two and Maggie wasn't perfect…" Enzo turned back around to toss his shoes in the bag. "She wanted a good time, sadly she wanted it with you." After he said it he could feel the wetness on his cheeks.

He heard footsteps get even closer, and a hand finally settled on his shoulder. "No man, I ruined Maggie, we were drinking…"

Enzo moved away from Damon backing up to the edge of his bed, "I don't wanna hear the excuses Damon, it doesn't matter to me that she was drinking, she lied to me, she told me she was going into town to meet friends, but she was really at a party with you, it doesn't matter anymore. Just leave."

Damon sighed, he wanted to say more to explain to Enzo that it was his fault and not Maggie. Enzo didn't wanna hear it though. Damon gave up, like he always does. When he opened the door he was face to face with Bonnie who was eavesdropping. "Sorry." Enzo looked around to see her just standing there red in the face.

Bonnie looked passed Damon right to Enzo, she saw his wine-colored eyes and his wet cheeks. She looked back at Damon, to see how dejected he was too. She had to step in and say something. "Look I don't know what happened with you two." She stepped around Damon to get in-between them. "But Enzo, Damon has changed a lot in the past couple of years I've known him, he isn't perfect he's a complete fuck up a huge percent of the time honestly." Bonnie swearing made Enzo choke back a laugh. "He's trying to do better, I wish you'd give him a second chance. And hey if you want we could all hang out, the three of us." Bonnie offered. "The Mikaelsons are having a party Saturday night, I'd like it if you'd come, we'd both love it if you come with us."

Enzo stared at this girl, she didn't know him, or what hell Damon put him through, but she believed Damon was a better person today and she wanted to see them make up. There was something about her, her tone and how she looked at him that was so pure and genuine. He knew Damon didn't deserve her, no one did.

Enzo finally spoke up, "Maybe I will." This made Bonnie break into a huge smile, and she was beautiful, he thought. "I'm still gonna meet up with Deputy Donovan."

"You know Matt?" She asked him.

"Yeah, Sarah's boyfriend."

She tilted her head at him still beaming, "small world, Matt's an old friend of mine. I'll have to give him a call later to make sure he comes. I do hope to see you at the party, both of you and bring Sarah too." Enzo nods to Bonnie. She turns back to Damon, he notices Damon mouthing thank you to her. She looked back at him once more. "Nice meeting you Enzo." her saying his name, made his heart flutter a bit. He watched her and Damon leave his room. Enzo had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

***

"Bon's a good girl, the nicest person I know, she was Jeremy's high school girlfriend." The Gilbert boy, from what he'd seen and heard was a drunk and former pothead. A complete loser and dating this girl Monique who's a con artist and stalked Sarah Salvatore once.

Enzo couldn't figure out why Bonnie hung with bad company. "Best friend's with Damon, ex girlfriend to baby Gilbert, dear god why does this girl have such awful taste."

Matt chuckled drinking his beer. "You're telling me, her rebound guy was this psycho named Kai, he was obsessed with her, then started stalking her, of course Ty and I had to step in and get this guy arrested, but the charges were dropped due to his father being some powerful lawyer. Then once she started hanging with Salvatore, Kai backed off. Damon's at least good for something, he's very protective of Bonnie." Enzo knew Damon was a hellraiser dude like his father, while Stefan was more serene like Lily.

Enzo had to agree there, if Damon was able to ward off freaks and weirdos from Bonnie at least he was good for something. "So they never, you know hooked up?"

This question made Matt choke, "What, no Bonnie would never put up with his shit, no Damon's with Elena, for some reason she's both naive and blinded by love that she puts up with his ass. She and Caroline are on the rocks again." Caroline was an overbearing friend of Matt, also his ex and Tyler's current girlfriend.

"How is the lovely Caroline, last I heard she was trying to get Tyler to propose to her." Caroline has been throwing hints for the past 8 months that she was actually ready to settle down after college in Mystic Falls and start a life with her boyfriend.

Matt shrugged, "Ty actually wants to go ring shopping, I think he's planning to pop the question at your parent's anniversary party." That would be a sight to see.

"Caroline would love that." Soon after someone snuck up behind Matt and covered his eyes.

A soft whisper, "Guess who?"

He watched a smile appear on Matt's face. "Babe I know it's you Sarah." She removed her hand from his face then moved down to kiss him. "Enzo and I were talking about engagements."

Sarah laughed as she took a seat next to Enzo. "For each other or Caroline and Tyler."

He gave her a look as she patted his shoulder. "Who else, anyways are you going to Kol's party Bonnie Bennett decided to invite me."

Sarah gave him wide eyes, "you know she's single right?" she's been trying to set him up with someone new since Maggie, but his heart wasn't into it.

Matt glanced at Sarah then Enzo. "So wait, you're interested in Bonnie, well that explain the 20 questions you dropped on me when you got here."

"It wasn't 20 questions. It was at least 4 or 5, I was just curious. I've never met her before today and let's say she surprised me this morning."

Matt and Sarah made quick eye contact with each other then looked back at Enzo, waiting for him to explain. So he briefly gave them a quick rundown of how his morning went down with Damon and Bonnie. Sarah sighed feeling bad about the Maggie and Damon situation, when she found out about it, she got into a huge fight with Damon over spring break, and of course she and Maggie were no longer friends after what she did.

"Man, that sounds like my girl Bon always trying to make peace. But if you do manage to win her over, you better be good to her, she's dated a handful of shitty guys, like that one over there." Matt pointed to the bartender across the room. Ben Mckittrick.

Sarah's eyes narrowed in on Ben, "McKittrick, that asshole, what did he do to Bonnie?"

"Used her to make his old girlfriend Anna jealous, they dated for the summer after sophomore year, then the minute Anna came home from Japan Ben dumped Bonnie. She was crushed." Something inside Enzo awakened, it was probably anger mixed with jealousy.

How could a girl like Bonnie get treated like that. "Wait not Anna Zhu, Jeremy's Anna?" Sarah asked,this made Enzo's ears perk up, was there really more to this story.

Matt just nodded. "Yep, Ben was a senior who ended up cheating on Anna and got freshman Amber Bradley pregnant, then Anna got with Jeremy then they broke up, Jer dated Bonnie, cheated on her with Anna, he and Anna broke up again due to her moving to California with her mother. Bonnie took Jeremy back a couple months later then dumped him at Katherine's party bash in front of everyone. I do think he was hooking up with that Dana girl behind Bonnie's back during spring break though."

Enzo couldn't believe what he was even hearing and from the look on Sarah's face neither could she. "And you hang out with that jerk."

Matt shook his head drinking the last of his beer before getting up. "I do not hang with him, Jeremy is just always around when we have beer, plus he's Elena's brother." Matt looked over to him. "You want another one?"

"Yeah man." They watched Matt go over to Ben to get more beer. "That Bennett girl, sucky love life."

Sarah turned to him giving him a peculiar look, "Well if you do make a move on her, try not to be like those shitheads, I've been that girl before too ya know, I've been used, and you've been cheated on, so we both know how it feels is to have people we care about hurt us." Sarah explains. "I want you to be happy, you deserve that Enzo, you can't keep holding on to Maggie, and fully blaming Damon. She went to that party looking for Damon and wanted to hook up with him. I don't care how charming and sexy a guy is to me, I could never do that to Matt. I love him."

Enzo stared at Sarah. "And yet you're willing to leave him for New York." Sarah just closed her eyes, the decision was killing her. "Sarah there are options, DC has a great program, but you're willing to leave the man who has supported you for 3 years."

"You think this is easy Enzo, this is the hardest decision I'm gonna have to make, I don't wanna lose him, and I don't wanna hurt him." They stopped talking as Matt returned to the table with three cold ones.

He hands a beer to Sarah then Enzo. "Enzo's gonna crash with us while Vicki is out for the weekend with some friends in Cape Charles so we can stay in to watch a movie. I gotta get up in the morning for work so no parties. I know Dick is having a guys night and wanted us to hang out, but I told Ty to take Jeremy." Sarah and Enzo finally looked at him and agreed a quiet Friday evening was just fine.


	4. Party People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder this fic was written in 2016 after season seven aired. Season 6 and 7 were the inspiration behind the fic so you'll see few characters from season 5, 6, and 7 plus The Originals.

"So what do you know about Enzo St. John?"

Bonnie was back at her grandmother's place, trying to pick out a sexy outfit for Kol's party. While Caroline laid on her bed looking through her Grams' Cosmos magazine. Once Caroline looked up she surprisingly gasped to see what Bonnie had picked out.

"Umm, are you dressing slutty to get laid? Also why are you asking me about your best friend's brother?"

Bonnie sighed, she wasn't really desperate for a one-night stand, in fact she was against doing one-night stands. Bonnie was very much a committed type, she loved being in a relationship even though it always goes up in smoke for her. "Caroline, you really think this dress is slutty?"

"Bonnie you hardly bust out your skin tight see through dresses unless I force you, look at that one, if you even slightly bend over I could see you vag." Bonnie squirmed at that thought. "The only attention you'll be getting is from the high school football team and Kol." Caroline chuckled. "Anyways what is this about Enzo, you met him yesterday right?"

Bonnie told Caroline about her encounter with Mr. St. John's son, she also asked if Caroline heard of Maggie. For some reason she was the root of Damon and Enzo's problem, a problem Damon still wouldn't talk about, he was still ashamed.

"Umm, I think I've heard of her, I believe Damon and her had sex at some house party Vicki Donovan had one winter. The whole party was a mess, Mason Lockwood and his friends showed up and trash Matt's house, man I have never seen him so pissed in my life." Caroline explained. "But back to Enzo, all I know about the guy is that he's hot, British and he weirdly reminds me of Klaus, but way better."

Klaus had a small crush on Caroline who has always denied him due to dating Tyler, but mostly because she wasn't interested. "I also heard and don't tell Stefan it could break his heart, Klaus is dating that trailer trash Hayley Marshall."

Bonnie dropped her sparkling blue bodycon dress, "No way, I bet Rebekah is pleased." Caroline snorted. "Oh man Esther will lose her shit." Esther Mikaelson was a two faced liar and adulterer who happened to be the most talked about wife in their small town, all the Mikaelson's were to be honest.

Caroline shrugged, "You have to love the family drama with the Mikaelsons, way better than the Salvatores and their bullshit." Caroline's hatred for Damon ran deep, she also disliked his father who had caused trouble for her mother during his time in Mystic Falls. Mr. Salvatore had outed Caroline's father at the Founder's Day party stating he saw Bill Forbes with another man being quite intimate. Soon after Caroline's parent separated.

Bonnie was looking at a little black dress holding it up for Caroline, "what about this one?" Caroline shook her head no, Bonnie picked up another one, "This." It was a black halter asymmetrical dress, the neckline was plunged and had a deep open back.

Caroline nodded to that dress. "Oh my god, very sexy."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I got it on sale last weekend." She put away the other dresses she had laying around.

"When Enzo sees you in it, he'll jump you for sure." Bonnie cocked her well arched eyebrow at Caroline. "Like you aren't into him already, I met the guy and if I wasn't with Tyler..." Bonnie just laughed. "He's friends with Matt, like good friends with Matt, you know he isn't hanging out with just anyone these days. Enzo's a good one, very kind and sweet, flirty too. I could see you two together."

Bonnie didn't respond, sure he was a very attractive guy, totally hot and his accent made her knees weak. But the guy had a lot of issues with Damon and Bonnie wasn't sure, she wanted to be a part of whatever they got going on.

"I don't know Care, he and Damon have a lot of problems, I don't know if I wanna get in-between that."

Caroline rolled her eyes at her extremely loyal friend. "Fuck Damon, this is the guy who screwed me over, used me to make Elena jealous, slut shamed me, and releases a sex tape of himself with Matt's sister, embarrassing her at Whitmore's freshman orientation. Vicki's mom had her transfer to VSU, and don't even get me started on what he did to Tyler's uncle Mason…" Caroline ranted for ten minutes straight on every bad thing Damon Salvatore has ever done even before Bonnie moved here to Mystic Falls. While Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie have forgiven Damon; Caroline, Tyler and Matt were still very crossed with him and let's be honest they had good reasons too. "And you know I think he's cheating on Elena because he's jealous of Liam."

Bonnie gulped at Caroline's accusation, she knew Damon has been acting very shady lately probably due to his drama at home, but cheating on the said love of his life. "Come on Caroline don't you think you're going too far."

Caroline sat up on Bonnie's bed with a stern look placed on her face. "Nope, why do you think me and Elena aren't speaking again, I tried to tell her I think something is going on with Damon and…" Caroline chimed out. Bonnie stared at her waiting for her to continue. "I think he's hooking up with Katherine."

Bonnie shut her eyes, she was so stupid. She sighed, taking a seat on her bed, she should have known. "Care, Damon has been texting Katherine I saw it on his phone, it was a flirty text, might have been sexting each other too. I just, he wouldn't do this with Katherine."

Caroline slapped her hand on Bonnie's thighs, "Of course he would he got with Bek and Freya remember, Vicki and her mom, next he'll be hooking up with Elena and Katherine's mother." God she hoped not, she knew beside being a fuckboy, Damon was the biggest slut she knew, biggest slut in Mystic Falls besides Mason Lockwood and Kol Mikaelson.

"Look Damon's getting an apartment in Baltimore for him and Elena, she's been talking about marriage and kids with him. She's expecting after medical school for them to get married, whatever insecure issues he has he needs to work it out before she comes back. Maybe sometime with us." Caroline scoffed at that statement, Bonnie rolled her eyes "Yes us, his closest friends…. okay former schoolmates at least" Bonnie knew Caroline wanted to ridicule her for this. "At least help him for Elena's sake."

Caroline took a minute to even give an answer. "Fine, I'll try to help, but the minute he cheats I'm calling Elena and telling her I want an apology and also I'll be willing to help kick his ass."

Bonnie reached over to pull her best friend in a hug, they asked Caroline to make hard choices when it came to Damon. She didn't have to tolerate him after the shit he'd pull, but for her best friend's sake she did because she loved them. "Let's get ready so we can get you a hot Englishman, no more being single Bon it's been what forever since you and Professor Creepy. You have got to get back out there, before you end up like Aunt Jenna" sometimes Caroline and Damon were too alike.

~~~

_Thought I'd see what's up ___

___While I'm lighting up ____ _

_____It's cold-hearted, cold-hearted ____ _ _ _

_______Know it's late but I'm so wired ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________Saw your face and got inspired ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Guess you let it go, now you're good to go ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"ENZO!" He turned around quickly to see who was shouting for him. He saw Tyler with a case of beer with some other guys hanging around him, he also saw Jeremy with a new girl hanging off of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Matt and Sarah were right behind him being cute and holding hands. The Mikaelsons blow-out bash was already packed with people, underage high school kids trying to get free beer and have steamy hookups in the empty bedrooms. Tyler stood tall in front of him dropping the case of beer down grabbing him into a hug, he patted Tyler's back. The two had a rocky start when they first met, probably didn't help that Enzo flirted with Caroline, but he made it clear he wasn't interested in her that way, soon the two became good friends once they realized they had things in common besides Matt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As they separated Tyler went to hug Sarah and Jeremy inch closer to him. "Enzo, man you in town for good. We gotta hang out bro" he could smell the cheap beer on Jeremy's breath, Enzo had always found the Gilbert kid repulsive and hearing about how he treated Bonnie Bennett his dislike for the kid was sky high._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Holy shit, you're Damon's brother." The blonde with curly hair and fair skin who was clearly drunk hanging off of Jeremy said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Enzo's dream was to be known as Damon's brother. "Stepbrother."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Now Enzo, do we really need to get into _titles _." He held back a groan, fortunately Tyler, Sarah and Matt did not. Damon came in with his friends, Enzo could see the petite green eyed beauty behind Damon in a stunning dress that exposed all her assets. With them was Stefan and Caroline Forbes, who Tyler made his way over too.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The blonde's eyes widened at the sight of Damon and she had a grin on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but a loud booming voice spoke first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Surprised you showed your face Salvatore after the shit you've pulled." Everyone turned to see Freya Mikaelson making her way over to them along with her brother Finn. "What the hell is he doing here?" She asked Kol, who was in a corner by the garden making out with a dark haired girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He pulled away to see what the fuss was about with his sister, "Freya, it's Damon I didn't invite him, he just shows up whenever there's hot girls and beer." Kol stopped speaking once the girl in his lap pulled him back into a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Freya kept glaring at Damon, everyone at the party was starting to stare at him, Bonnie began to tug on Damon's sleeve with scared eyes. Caroline and Tyler were slowly trying to move away from Damon and the scene his presence brought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Some cleared their throat across the room, Enzo's eyes caught a taller, slim blonde with icy blue eyes and full lips in a skin tight red dress. "Freya dear please, let him enjoy himself, we are above this." Rebekah Mikaelson tried to break the tension. "You are welcome to stay Damon, Bonnie hello." She said to them, before raising a red solo cup of beer in her hand. "LET'S PARTY." She yelled to the crowd and everyone cheered while raising whatever drinks they had in their hand. The local DJ Jesse played Cake By The Ocean, the record by DNCE that's been playing all spring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Rebekah pulled Stefan to the side. "Nik is waiting for you upstairs."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The entire group spoke. "OHHH!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Enough, I'm sick of everyone assuming things." Even Freya had to crack a smile as Tyler handed her a beer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Damon smacks his brother's back hard. "We know you're about to hook up with two blonde Mikaelsons and one of them isn't Freya." This made Freya and Rebekah send threatening looks to Damon. "Too soon, yep way too soon."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stefan just rolled his eyes at Damon. "Whatever, I'm comfortable with my sexuality to have a close relationship with another guy, we are just friends and I don't have to explain myself to you guys anymore."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Caroline just smirked. "It's okay Stefan, you know my dad's gay right?."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The gang all laughed and whistled, Stefan just bowed his head letting Rebekah take him inside the house. Everyone else started to spread out, Caroline and Tyler went to dance, Sarah and Matt went to get better drinks. Kol was still making out with his hot girl while his sister went looking for her fiance. Enzo was soon left with Damon and Bonnie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He had to get a good look at her, and wow she was pretty. Her hair was full of curls, his eyes went down from her face to her neckline which was a deep V almost midway to her stomach, her thighs were fully exposed. It made his mouth water, Damon coughed as he saw Enzo's eyes devour Bonnie, and probably planning to undress her with his eyes right there in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So I'm gonna leave," Damon walked away, but before he left them alone he whispered to Enzo. "She's a nice girl, so don't fuck up." Damon heavy handedly hit his back before strolling over to a group of giggling high school girls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bonnie had been quiet for a while after Damon left, she soon got bold and inched closer to Enzo. She placed her hand on his arm before saying. "Alone at last, you wanna go somewhere more quiet." she asked in a low tone voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Umm yeah sure." Bonnie smiled at him, then took his hand into hers and pulled him towards the Mikaelson mansion. Enzo's mind was racing to all the things he wanted to say to her, to do to her. As he trailed behind, staring at her legs and how she walked with a twist in her hips. Enzo knew this night could only turn out two ways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Alone Forever

He was sitting in the Mikaelsons massive classic black and white designed living room alone with the high ceiling and the low down chandelier. Bonnie said she'd be right back. And when she did return she came with two glasses and a bottle of what looked like red wine. She giggled as she came to sit next to him.

She handed him a glass, "Took this from the kitchen, Elijah was rising hell in there with Freya over the football team breaking their glass door. Esther and Mikael are going to freak." She popped the top off and poured Enzo a drink. "I hope you like Belle Glos."

Enzo smiled at her, something about this girl that made him perk up. "Yeah I like it." She nods as she began to pour herself a drink.

"You know I'm curious about you, you're sort of a man of mystery. Not even Caroline has any dirt on you and if I know one thing about people in this town is that everyone's business is out there, we have no secrets or privacy. I mean look at the scene between Damon, Freya and Bex."

Enzo knew this and that's why he stayed away from this town, it's so small, one fuck up and everyone knew. You really had no privacy. "I've got nothing to hide love." he knocked back his glass of wine.

Bonnie blushed at his comment, must be the accent. "I'm sure you know some stuff about me already." Bonnie sipped her wine.

Enzo thought of all the gossip Matt gave him on Bonnie. Her personal life didn't do her justice. "Some stuff here and there, about you and the Gilbert boy, that meathead Ben. Both of them cheated on you with some girl named Anna." Bonnie gripped her glasses tightly, pressing her lips thin.

"If only that was just the story of my life. It would be so much better if I was just the poor little Bennett, I mean Hopkins the lovelorn girl." She gave him a cold laugh, "But nope there's so much more." What dirty secrets could Bonnie have.

Enzo poured himself another glass. "Well I think those guys are dumb as fuck for ruining a good thing with you."

This made Bonnie light up again, "How sweet, but you hardly know anything about me, whatever Matt told you and yes I know Matt was probably the one giving you the 411, I'm not this innocent girl next door. I've done bad shit." He doesn't know why, but this made his face break out a grin. "And maybe one day I'll tell you my darkest secrets, they'll probably make you squirm though." her tone was deep and alluring to him.

Bonnie definitely had his attention. "Is there anything you wanna know about me then. I saw you eavesdropping to hear my fight with Damon, I know you're probably dying to know since it seems like he still hasn't told you."

Bonnie bit her lips, fluttering her long dark lashes at him. "I heard he hooked up with a girl named Maggie. Who is she?"

That name still manages to punch a hole in his heart. "Maggie, she was my girlfriend. Damon and her got together when I brought her back here to meet the family." Bonnie gasped, she tore her eyes away from him.

"Oh my god, I mean that's awful, I… I mean I know Damon can be shitty, and yet that could definitely top every revolting thing he's done and right now Caroline is assuming he's cheating on his girlfriend with her sister." Bonnie blurted out softly, more to herself than him. Enzo scoffed at that because of course Damon is cheating, because people like him never change.

Bonnie grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it, every single drop, he could tell by her face she was fuming from this information he gave her about Damon. Did she really think he'd changed for the better, and how can a girl like her be friends with a dickhead like Damon. Bonnie claimed to have done bad things, but how bad could she really be.

"You know, I do have one thing I wanna ask. Why Damon?" Bonnie cocked her brow at his question. "I mean why are you friends with him?"

Bonnie deeply sighed as she placed the empty wine bottle on the floor. "I don't know, when I met him freshman year of college yeah he was a right asshole, he hit on me after he broke Caroline's heart and ruined her first semester. All because Elena turned him down to date this guy named Aaron. He was a true fuckboy, of course I turned him down too." Enzo chuckled. "But then he came to the tutoring hall about a year later, and I don't know he seems remorseful then and he needed me to tutor him." Bonnie was putting the pieces together, she realized that Damon came to her a couple of months after his falling out with Enzo. Damon started to redeem himself after he wrecked Enzo's life. "Anyways we kind of hung out a bit, more after he started dating Elena, she said she saw the good in him and that he'd changed. Caroline flipped, she and Lena didn't talk for months. Damon has tried to make amends with her, but she refuses to forgive him. I respect her wishes, I could never understand what Damon put her through, she has tried to tolerate him for our sakes, she's a good friend."

From what little he knew of Caroline, she was one of the nicest and friendliest girls in Mystic Falls, Damon probably doesn't deserve her forgiveness. "I feel the same, like Caroline."

Bonnie just nods, "He sort of helped me out, I had this stalker."

"Kai" Enzo asked. "Matt mentioned him.

Bonnie just gave a faint laugh. "Yeah, he followed me to Whitmore, Damon straighten him out with his buddy Ric. I know Damon can be an asshole, but he was there for me when I was at my lowest in college, that counts for something right?"

It should, Damon was there for him at his low points too. It still didn't make him want to forgive Damon for the bad shit he's done. "My dad has always belittled me, Damon was the first person to stand up to him for me. Not even my mother did that, but Damon, he's just so fearless he didn't care what was coming to him with Lily, he'd stare my father down anytime he'd denigrate me." They both knew Damon was a hothead who made awful choices and screwed his friends and family over time and time again. But he had good qualities as well as the bad ones.

"Right now I just want to make sure he doesn't make the biggest mistake of his life by hooking up with Katherine because he's jealous of some male friend of Elena."

Enzo never remembers Damon being jealous, obsessed yes. The two sat in silence for what felt like forever, it wasn't an awkward quiet though. So many things Enzo wanted to ask her about, he found himself fascinated by her. There were also many things he wanted to do with her, he had to keep himself from ogling her.

She finally spoke again to break the silence between them. "Now I could ask you if you wanna check out the bedrooms in this house, maybe we could have some privacy between four walls." Bonnie was coming on to him.

Enzo wanted this so bad, it's been a while for him, and sure he's had a couple of hook ups in the past few months but he wanted more right now than just a hook up in the guest bedroom of the Mikaelson clan. "We could, but I think we should get you home. Maybe some other time." Bonnie blinked rapidly.

She put on her sexiest dress and she was being turned down. "Um, was I getting mixed signals tonight?"

Enzo put his hands up quickly shaking his head. "No, what? No. I just mean…" Bonnie's face was stunned and kind of hurt. "I like you Bonnie I do, I just I'm not looking for a hookup tonight. Maybe we could get together again, have dinner, light conversation then maybe if we're still into each other we could you know." Enzo ended.

"Have sex." She blatantly said before tilting her head to him. "I don't know why, but I find that quite sweet, I'm not sure what's gotten into me tonight, I'm not one for hookups anyways. I think a date would be nice."

Enzo got up off the couch and reached a hand out for her, helping her up. "Can I take you home?"

Bonnie shook her head, "I'm staying with Caroline tonight, she's the driver so yeah thanks, but I'm good" Enzo nodded.

They stared at each other not wanting to leave the other's presence. It wasn't until they heard a loud crash, and a girl shrieking before they decided to speak again. "Sounds like the party is getting a bit too intense."

"BONNIE, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, WE'RE LEAVING. I HAVE BRUNCH IN THE AFTERNOON WITH MY DAD, TY IS WASTED ALREADY!" Caroline's voice interrupted them.

Bonnie just sighed giving Enzo a pleading look. "Well that's my ride." Bonnie was still standing in front of him making no moves to leave.

Her eyes were anticipating something will happen with her and Enzo. He decided to lean down placing his lips to the side of her mouth and whisper "Night love, hope we meet again soon."

With that Enzo began walking away from her. As he walked to the front door of the Mikaelson's house he could hear the music booming again to what sounded like One Dance by Drake.

All Enzo St. John knew was that he had to see Bonnie again.


	6. Expecting

'Early June'

It's been over two weeks since he's been back home. Alex St. John had already started her cousin on his 30 day trial period at the armory. The family business was an ancient occult museum that had some of the most prized artifacts in the world. His father wanted him to soon be the Executive Director once Uncle Dalton stepped down. Right now Enzo was only training to be the Special Events Coordinator under Alex who was the Development Director.

It was all as boring as it sounded. This wasn't Enzo's dream job, this was his father's dream job for him. To keep their name as one of the wealthiest families in Virginia and the top artifact Museums on the east coast. Enzo didn't care for the money, or the local fame, if he was gonna be stuck in a job for the rest of his life he wanted to be doing something he loved.

Being so busy with Alex and Dalton, Enzo hasn't had the time to set a date with Bonnie. And Lily and Lorenzo's party was this weekend. Alex had him working overtime already and with it being summer they were packed almost every day of the week. Virginia St. John was even there interning, it was nice to have one person around that hated the job just as much as he did.

By the time Enzo got back to Mystic Falls that night, he was beat.

He and Damon were slowly, but surely speaking again instead of ignoring each other. Later on in the night, Damon came up to his room with a greasy bag from the grill, that contained a bacon cheeseburger and fries. "Eat up, mom and Lucy were at Carol's having dinner. Interesting gossip, Carol Lockwood is off the market, she's dating that Opera singer from the Kennedy Center named Beau." Damon told him as he took a seat on the beanbag chair on Enzo's floor. "I do think he's only with Carol for her riches, but hey what the fuck do I know.

Enzo cocked his brow at that, "Where do you all go to hear this town gossip and why are you even gossiping with your mum and Carol?"

"Look man it's a small town and my tv is broken, plus my girlfriend is away in New York with some guy."

"And here I thought she was there for an internship"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah and she's meeting all these smart city guys while my ass is in this fucking town doing nothing." Damon pulled out his phone and played with it for a few minutes before shoving it in Enzo's face as he was taking a bite out of his burger. "Look at her instagram, Liam, Liam, Liam, every second of the day these two are posting pictures together."

Enzo couldn't believe what he was seeing, Damon was jealous of some average looking white guy. "Mate you're not really jealous of him are you, don't you trust her?"

"I do trust her, it's him I don't trust."

Enzo started on his fries as Damon stared at the pictures on his phone. "Well I hope you don't do something stupid like go have sex with Elena's slutty sister because you think she might be cheating on you."

The room got quiet. "Wait how do you know about Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Bonnie, Caroline thinks you're gonna do something like hook with the bird." Damon looked away from him. "But you're not right, because Bonnie would be very disappointed in you, she has very high hopes for you mate."

"Jesus Bonnie is like my damn caretaker, alright I've been talking to Katherine a bit lately. Sue me I'm lonely."

Enzo threw down his greasy burger bag, "Damon if you're lonely talk to Stefan, or Bonnie, hell come hang out with me at the Armory, Alex would sure love to see you."

Damon grinned at that, Alex had this school girl crush on Damon as did Virginia, but luckily since they were family, Damon backed off. "So does that mean we're cool?"

In that second Enzo didn't know if he could just forgive Damon and let things go back to the way they were. "I… yeah." Enzo said. "We're cool."

Damon sighed with relief. "Lily will be so pleased to see her boys getting along again, especially at her party. Bonnie might actually stop giving me the side eyes, since someone decided to tell her about our Maggie issue."

"Well she asked and I answered." Enzo went back to his food.

"Speaking of Ms. Bennett. Are you two you know, I mean did you two?" Damon pointed to him.

Not that it was any of his business what he and Bonnie did. "No, I was a complete gentleman, I let Caroline take her home and promise her a first date."

Damon looked impressed. "Well color me surprised, especially since she went to that party looking to actually have sex with someone, did you see that dress, Caroline told me she was going for a more revealing look. I mean I know it's been awhile for her, but damn." If Damon wasn't lingering around in his room he'd probably relieve himself at the thought of Bonnie wearing less.

***

"Hello" Bonnie answered the phone to an unknown number.

She heard a voice she hadn't heard in awhile. "Hello love, I know it's late, but I wanted to call. I got your number from Damon."

Enzo called her up around midnight Thursday, she hadn't seen him in weeks since the Mikaelson party. "Oh hey, I thought for sure you ditched town, but then Damon told me you spent a couple nights with your family during the weeks when you're working at the armory." Bonnie without a doubt thought Enzo wasn't into her, she hadn't heard from him in almost two weeks.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't made time to call. My cousin Alex has been working me like a dog during this 30 days trial she has me on to see if I'm fit for my position. Whatever I didn't call to talk work, I made a promise to you and I keep my promises." Bonnie perked up at that.

She moved herself to the window sill before speaking again. "Well, do you have something you wanna ask me then?"

"Sadly I'm working for the rest of the week until Sunday, but Lily and my dad's anniversary party is then, I was hoping you'd be my date"

This was a class event that Carol Lockwood was putting together for Lily Salvatore, only family and close friends were invited. Caroline was only going because Tyler was being forced to go by his mother. Bonnie wasn't invited to go at all. Now she'd have to rush and get a dress last minute. "Umm, sure I'd love to go with you." Bonnie said in a high pitch voice.

She was already beaming, "Great I'll pick you at 5."

"Great, umm well I'll see you then."

"Goodnight Bonnie."

"Night." She hung up the phone before throwing herself down on her bed, she'll have to call Caroline early morning.

***

After trying on what felt like a hundred dresses on, Bonnie settled for a dazzling white shoulderless dress that flares at the bottom. While Caroline went with the short light pink pleated dress. Caroline gave her a look over once more before sighing clearly wanting to give her input once more on Bonnie's outfit.

"I'm just saying I think the green maxi is more you Bonnie. Plus this is an old people party."

Bonnie ignored her comment, "Care I need less me, I'm trying to get laid by this month maybe. Less is more in my case. I know you're going for the conservative looks these days, but you have Tyler, I'm single and I haven't had sex since Shane, I'm really ready to jump the next guy I see bones." Next thing they heard were chimes at the door of the dress store they were currently at.

In came Tyler and a blond boy who was Jeremy's girlfriend's twin brother. "So Tyler is off the market, but blondie there." Bonnie rolled her eyes, she heard he was gay.

"Shut it Barbie."

Caroline stuck her tongue out at Bonnie before walking over to Tyler for a kiss. The blond guy with Tyler waved at her and she did the same back.

"I'm Luke, Liv's brother." Oh so that was the blonde slut's name, Bonnie wasn't interested in keeping up with Jeremy's love life, but the gossip from Matt and Caroline, was that Jeremy hooks up with a new girl every month, nothing last longer than 4-6 weeks before he dumped them for someone new, Gilbert was getting more and more crude.

She thought of how she wasted her junior and senior years with Jeremy, first sneaking around so Elena wouldn't know. Then when they publicly came out, a couple of months later Jeremy cheated on her, leaving Bonnie heartbroken. Summer came around and the two began growing closer again, once Anna was out of Mystic Falls for good, and by Christmas that year Jeremy told Bonnie he loved her and they made love for the first time. Her first time ever. And by the following year she graduated, deciding she and Jeremy weren't right for each other. Of course it was at Katherine's party and Jeremy made a scene. Then a month later Caroline told Bonnie, Jeremy was dating some girl in his art class named April.

By then Bonnie cared very little about Jeremy, she finally saw him as the childish brat her brother said he was.

Luke was still waiting for Bonnie to speak up to him. "I'm Bonnie Benn... Hopkins,"

"Bon we need to go, I have a nail appointment in twenty minutes, Ty please get a new white shirt the other one you have has this unknown stain on it and I couldn't get it out."

Bonnie shuddered at whatever Caroline was hinting too. Tyler of course blushed, but nodded at Caroline before kissing her cheek. "Later ladies." The girls bid their goodbyes to Tyler and Luke before heading out.

Later that day, Bonnie went over to her parents residence to have dinner with her family. She came face to face with her brother. First thing he did was scooped her up into a hug and she smiled. She missed him more than anything in this world. During high school he was her rock, especially when her parents got married. After she went off to college they didn't see much of each other and then he got married and started his own family outside of Mystic Falls.

"Jamie, it's been months I miss you." She whispered at the crook of his neck.

Jamie gave Bonnie a bit of a squeeze before letting her go. "Miss you too sis." She had tears in her eyes, and his green eyes stared back at her. He was truly the best older brother she could have asked for.

Soon enough she heard a loud shriek that made her turn around. Abby Hopkins rushed over to hug her daughter. "Oh Bonnie, look at you, sweetheart you look so healthy and beautiful."

Bonnie had gone through hell and back, to the point where Abby scolded herself for being a shit mother, she couldn't believe her own daughter had been through so much agony and trauma for someone her age. She was happier these days and her mother could see her glowing once again.

"Thanks mom, you look great too." Once Abby pulled back she could see her mother's figure and face. She put on some weight and her face was fuller than it was the last time Bonnie saw her.

The Hopkins family had finally moved up in Mystic Falls. The town having its first black mayor and doing better than ever. Rudy Hopkins was one of the finest Mayor the town has had in a long time, Matt was constantly praising Mayor Hopkins. Rudy even promised Matt one day he wanted him to be Sheriff when Liz Forbes stepped down.

Abby showed them into the newly renovated living room where Bonnie saw her father sitting down on their black sectional sofa. "Ahh, Bonnie is finally here, kids we have something we want to tell you." Abby walked over to her husband now sitting with him.

Bonnie and Jamie both looked at each other before turning their attention back to their parents. "Your father and I are expecting." Abby had a wide grin on her face that matched her husband.

There was a long pause before Jamie said. "Expecting?"

"I'm pregnant."

In that moment Bonnie felt groggy and ill.


	7. Marry Me

By late Sunday afternoon, Enzo called to say he'd be ready to pick Bonnie up in a couple hours for their date. Yet the only thing on her mind was the fact that her parents were expecting another child. Of course Jamie was the first to break free from his shock and congratulate his parents, but Bonnie couldn't believe it. Grams tried to explain to her that lots of women are having babies in their early 40s, and Rudy said he dreamed of having another child after Bonnie for years now, his own Rudy Hopkins the second.

Bonnie hadn't accepted her parents getting back together very well, she always thought the three of them were better off without Rudy. Nevertheless Abby fell in love again with the same man who walked out on them when Bonnie was only four years old, then eight years later he started showing up again and making it up to Abby. Soon Jamie and Rudy started to get along, but not Rudy and Bonnie, she would never forgive him for leaving them.

A couple years later Abby packed her kids up from Grove Hill, Virginia and back to Mystic Falls to stay with Sheila for a while until she got a home of her own with Rudy. Grams was happy to have her grandbabies around. Jamie and Bonnie had to start a new school. Luckily for Jamie, he made friends quickly, getting a job at the grill, his co-worker, Ben was his first friend and then the boy who lived next door, Luka Martin. Jamie and Luka became best friends instantly and now the two were brother in-laws for the past three years since Jamie married Greta Martin.

While Bonnie was very shy her sophomore year, being ripped away from her home in the middle of a school year and being forced back into Mystic Falls. Slowly Bonnie made friends, first with Matt, a sweet boy on the football team. Then with his at the time girlfriend Elena, and soon she was friends with Caroline who back then she couldn't stand, but now the two were like sisters. Jamie's friend Ben was always over the Bennett house, Bonnie got close to him too, a bit of puppy love was biting at her. He was her first real kiss, her first boyfriend and she lost him to Anna.

When Bonnie looked back on her love life, it really did suck ass. Bonnie wanted to do things right this time around, and after her dreadful split with Shane, Bonnie had been playing it safer than ever. Refusing to go to parties with Elena and Caroline, refusing to date again, she almost lost her own life. The past seven years had so many low points and she promised herself after college she'd be more responsible, more mature, less giving especially to people who would never give themselves to her completely.

This made her terrified to get close to Enzo, to even have a first date. She felt a pull to him, making her want to fall in love again and there was something about him, the way he looked at her, the way he gave her butterflies again, the fact that he was a gentleman and seemed so self-assured, but everything about him was authentic, unlike Shane who played and deceived her.

As of late, Damon has been speaking very highly of his step-brother, who he was getting along with again. To her surprise Damon actually approved of Enzo for her, which was a shocker since he hated every guy that spoke to her that wasn't Ric or Matt. Now Damon was more open to talk about his relationship and history with his step-brother before the Maggie situation happened. He was always painting Enzo in a good and loyal light, this made Bonnie even more interested in getting to know Enzo one on one herself.

It was time she got back out there and dated, he might not be the one, but he seems way better than any of her exes. And if all of her friends approve of this guy then he can't be scary at all.

The phone rang, Bonnie went over to answer it wondering if it was her dark haired admirer. "Hello?"

"Bonnie, what's up."

From the voice she knew it was her blond hair, blue eyed friend instead. "Hey Matt, getting ready for Lily's party."

"You're going too?" Matt was going, she soon remembered he was dating Sarah Salvatore, of course he would be there.

Bonnie replied. "Yep, Enzo invited me."

"Oh, so you two are dating now."

Bonnie shrugged at his comment. "Well this is our first time out together, he's been so busy at work he hasn't really had time for setting up a real first date."

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, his cousin Alex is a hardass. She's been working him overtime, being the boss's son didn't get him a pass to slack off, in fact they just work him harder."

Damon had informed Bonnie of Enzo's cousins and Uncle, "Yeah I've been told, anyways it's good we can all have a drink together. It's been so long since I've been on a date, it'll be nice to have friends there with me."

"Yeah, me, Sarah, Ty and Caroline, think of it as a triple date." Bonnie smiled at that, at least she can see Enzo interacting with her friends. The only guy she's ever been with that was slightly on good terms with the gang was Jeremy and that was due to him being Elena's little brother. And then after he cheated on her, Caroline despised him, Tyler and Matt were torn and Elena didn't want to take sides. She was the first one pleased when they got back together, unlike Caroline, Matt tried for her sake to be friendly to Jeremy again.

This time it would be nice to have her friends there to take the edge off, "I'm glad, I'm pretty nervous you know. I just really want to find a nice guy, I feel like all of you are settling down. And I'm literally the partnerless friend. The other day I heard Nora and Mary Louise talking about wedding plans."

"Bonnie give it time, you've been through hell and back, you can't force things like this, it just happens." Bonnie knew that, she was just so tired of being left behind. "And I know one thing, Enzo is a stand up guy, respectful, honorable. Ask Sarah they've been friends for years now and he's always been there for her as a great step cousin." She thought about good ol' Sarah, who was such a lovely girl, Matt was so lucky to have her, she loved him more than anything.

"Look I don't wanna run you off the phone, but Sarah calling me, we'll see you soon okay."

"Kay Matty, I'll see you in a bit."

They hung up, she doesn't know why, but her talk with Matt was assuring, her friends wanted the best for her. And they were going to support and be there for her always. She was tired of being scared, she deserved this.

***

Enzo arrived at the Bennett house, ten minutes to five o'clock, the party had already started. He'd gotten a text from Tyler saying he needs to make sure he was there by no later than six, it was going down tonight. Enzo took a look at the house, it was a small and modest home, which reminds him of Matt's family home, compared to some of the bigger family homes in Mystic Falls, Damon informed Enzo that Bonnie was staying with her grandmother instead of the Mayor's Mansion with her parents.

Enzo walked up the steps of the little brown house, rang the doorbell. And once the door opened he met an older woman with curly black hair and brown eyes. Her eyes widened by what was in his hand. "You must be Lorenzo, your stepmother speaks so highly of you." So she knew Lily.

"Thank you madam."

"Well, don't just stand here, please come in." She stepped aside so he could walk in, Enzo came into the hallways, "Bonnie, your date is here hurry up you guys are probably late to Lillian's party." She called out.

Enzo just stood waiting for Bonnie.

As Bonnie's grandmother showed him into her living room. "I'm coming down Grams." Bonnie answered. A few seconds later, he saw her in a white dress showing off her legs in high heels and a nicely made up face, and her hair was in a braided bun. She looked so elegant and beautiful.

Enzo was truly taken back, "Wow love, you look incredible." Bonnie's face broke into a huge smile. He could see Ms. Bennett on the side smiling. "Oh these are for you." Enzo handed her a 12 stem multi colored bouquet of roses.

Bonnie was quite surprised, "Oh Enzo these are beautiful."

"Let me take them and put them in water for you child, ya'll don't wanna be late. How about you two head on out, and don't stay out too late your mother wants you at town hall early in morning."

Bonnie rolled her eyes which made Enzo chuckled. "Don't worry Ms. Bennett, I have work in the morning. I'll have her back at a decent time." Grams nodded at Enzo as she headed into the kitchen with the flowers. Enzo extended his hand out to Bonnie. "Shall we."

She took his hand and smiled. "We shall, and thanks for the flowers."

"Of course."

The two of them made it to Enzo's car, he was driving the new black Audi R8 GT V12 his father bought him for graduation. All the boys got gifted a new car for their college graduation. Stefan's father sent him down a red 1963 Porsche back in May, while Damon got a blue 1969 Chevy Camaro convertible a year ago. Lily gave Damon a check for his startup life in Baltimore, promising both sons a small check from their trust funds. She didn't trust either of the boys with so much money all at once, just wanted to help them get on their feet.

Meanwhile Lorenzo's father wanted him to work for every single dime he got, neither him nor cousins had a trust fund set up. In fact Enzo had student loans he had to pay back, the money he was making from the armory went into paying off his loans. His mother begged his father to help him out, the man flat out refused saying he would pay his son a decent living wage. So Enzo was quite shocked to see this car pull up in the driveway and his father handing him the keys, this so called gift was a thank you for choosing the family business. Alex got the same bribe from her father, he got her a silver BMW M6.

"This is such a sexy car." Bonnie said as Enzo was speeding down out of her Grams residence. "When did you get it?"

"Gift from my dad, well more like a payola really." Bonnie tilted her head at him confused.

"Why a payola?" She asked.

Enzo really didn't want to think about his father, "He wanted me to work at his business. At first I didn't want to, but then I had a change of heart. He got me the car for graduation, it helped that I double majored in business and law like Uncle Dalton."

Bonnie sat quietly for a while. "Why didn't you wanna work for your dad?"

Enzo sighed, his history with his dad had been messy for a while. "Wasn't my thing, I had other dreams, my father thought I was being an idiot for trying to jump into a life that wasn't secure." Enzo hit the brakes at a red light.

Bonnie nodded at him. "My dad felt the same way once I told him I was coming back to Mystic Falls to be a teacher, he wanted me to go to Howard University and get into political science. When I told him I wanted to be an Educator he freaked out on me, he said I could do anything and I was wasting my talent on a dead end job." Bonnie gave a harsh laugh, "Sad thing is he doesn't know me or what I'm good at. I hate politics, but I'm his only child so he pushes his dreams on me." Enzo could relate, his father does the same to him. He always notices the difference between the parents with only one child versus the ones with two or more. While Dalton pushed Alex too hard, he was soft with Virginia, in fact she majored in something she wanted and even did a semester abroad, Alex had to work at the armory since the age of 13.

He also noticed how Lily and Giuseppe pushed Damon and how aggressive they were with him. But Stefan was the light of their life, they pretty much baby him, Giuseppe also was the reason Stefan was able to run off to Chicago for four years.

"Parents, fathers. I swear mine lost it ever since I turned 12, he's been a different person. The divorce between him and my mum made him bitter and nasty."

Bonnie for some reason smiled. "Where is your mother?" She asked as they were pulling up in Tyler's neighborhood.

"She lives in London still"

"Must be nice out there, always wanted to visit." Enzo looked over to Bonnie.

Her eyes were glued to him. "You should."

The car pulled up in the Lockwood's driveway. A young fresh face kid came up to his side. "Valet." Enzo came out of the car, while someone else opened the door for Bonnie letting her out, Enzo handed the keys to the kid. He jumped in, "Sweet ride dude."

Enzo gave him a brief smile, "Just don't wreck it mate." As the car was out of his way, driving down the mound of the driveway. Enzo walked up to Bonnie, taking her arm and linking it with his. "Let's get inside. I know father must be pressed."

Bonnie and him walked into the Lockwood house, there were the caterers standing around, so many people were already here. Many of his father's business friends and partners, Lily's old high school friends and workers from her shop. Soon enough Matt Donovan and Sarah showed up beside them.

"Guys, Bonnie you look amazing." Matt grabbed Bonnie into a hug, Sarah and Enzo hugged as well.

Bonnie pulled away to see Sarah, "Wow, blue is really your color, Sarah."

"Thanks, you do look stunning Bonnie."

"Thank you, my date couldn't keep his eyes off me." Bonnie teased

Enzo mouth dropped. "Hey." Matt and Sarah laughed it off though.

"I tease, sorry." Bonnie blushed, he knew Bonnie was far from bashful. "Where's Ty?" She asked Matt.

"Freaking out upstairs, and Carol is distracting Care, having her meet all her old girlfriends from college." Sarah answered.

Bonnie snorted, "Well it's almost six, I hope Tyler doesn't chicken out."

"Same, you know what I'm checking in on him to make sure he's okay and not puking again." Enzo cringe.

Sarah pat her boyfriend on the back and kissed his cheek. "Good luck babe." Matt hurried off up stairs. Sarah asked them to join her in the living area.

While they were sitting out in the living room, Enzo and Sarah must have stared at each other for a few minutes too long. He knew Bonnie must of notice them doing so, Sarah cough softly before breaking the silence between them, "So Bonnie what are your plans now for work?"

Bonnie looked at Sarah before answering, "I got an offer from Mystic Falls High School to be the new 9th and 10th grade History teacher. I was offered a position at Grove Hill, one of the private schools, but I figure I stay close to home, get my masters and get into school administration."

Enzo was proud at how Bonnie had it all figured out, she got a career that went against her father's wishes and she was going through with her dreams. If only he could have done the same thing. "Wow, that's a really good career goal you set, Sarah here is also trying to live out her dreams." Enzo said. Bonnie looked from him to Sarah.

Sarah was now glaring at Enzo, "Shut it."

Enzo smirked at her, "Sarah come on now share."

Bonnie was now getting curious about what was happening, he could tell. "I'm thinking of going off to New York for an art program okay, just keep it quiet, Matt doesn't know." Bonnie gasped, Enzo shook his head.

"When are you leaving Sarah."

"I was hoping by August, look this is a once in a lifetime deal I can't just not think about it, this is my future we're talking about."

Enzo felt a pang of jealousy, Sarah and Bonnie were a lot braver than he ever was. Soon Carol called everyone in the hall. The three of them got up and walked in there, they met up again with Matt who saw Enzo glancing at him to see if everything was okay, he just shrugged and walked closer to the tables. Enzo turned to notice Lily's harsh whispers to Lucy who was out of her maid's uniform and into a long sleeve black dress. He also noticed his father's angered face and that the Salvatore brothers weren't there yet.

Caroline Forbes soon approached them, "Hey guys, Sarah you are glowing, you're not pregnant are you?" Sarah's eyes widen.

"God no, Caroline…."

Caroline cut her off, "Enzo, it's great to see you again and with Bonnie, you know I'm so glad you two met and are seeing each other. Tyler and I have been so bored not having another couple to double with beside Matt and Sarah." Sarah quickly rolled her eyes at this, "and I'd never be caught dead with Damon in public so doubling with him and Lena is out. But finally Bonnie found someone acceptable for our circle and age appropriate."

"Caroline" Bonnie hissed at her.

"Sorry, sore subject."

They heard a tinker sound, it was coming from Carol. "Welcome everyone, welcome to the celebration of Lillian and Lorenzo St. John." Everyone applauded. "Lily, we've been best friends for so long and I'm so glad you had a second chance at love. Lorenzo you've made my friend a very happy woman again, and I know she's made you just as happy." Lily and Lorenzo smiled at Carol as she gave her speech.

"It's wonderful that we were able to gather together on such a beautiful day to celebrate love, whether old or young, in fact my son Tyler has something he'd like to share."

Carol turned around to her son, and the group watched Tyler slowly walk towards Caroline who looked confused as ever. Enzo couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Tyler stood in front of Caroline, in front of everyone. "Thanks mom, Caroline." her blue eyes were staring into his, she didn't understand what was happening right now. "You've made me the happiest man in the past six years we've been together, you were there for me when I lost my father. You were there pushing me to make it through high school and college, making sure I never fell back, also keeping me on my toes, and always encouraging me to be stronger and smarter. I've become a better son, friend, boyfriend and person because of you. And when I think about my life, five, ten, hell even twenty years from now all I see is you and our life we'll have together in Mystic Falls." Enzo looked over to Bonnie and Sarah their eyes were misty and Bonnie's cheeks were wet. Tyler finally got down on his knee. "Caroline Elizabeth Forbes." He took out a little black box from his back pocket, Caroline was now crying and beaming at him, she was completely speechless. "Will you marry me?" He opened the black to expose a 1.3 carat halo diamond ring.

Caroline gazed from Tyler to the ring, back to Tyler. "Tyler George Lockwood I would love to marry you." The entire room was cheering, Carol Lockwood was in tears. Enzo could see his parents giving each other a brief kiss before raising their glass.

Lily spoke, "as the waiters come around with the wine, I'd like everyone to toast Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood on their engagement, may these next few months bring you closer than ever." Enzo and Bonnie both got a glass, Bonnie clicked her glass with his before taking a sip. "To Caroline and Tyler."

Everyone in the room started to drink, Caroline and Tyler were wrapped up into each other. Matt kissed Sarah and whispered to her. Knowing anything Matt was now thinking of their future together, if only he knew the truth.

Caroline came over to her friends to show them her ring, "I figured I couldn't go wrong at Tiffany." Tyler said. Caroline kissed him once more.

"Tyler I love this ring so much, this is so me." Bonnie and Sarah couldn't stop staring at it.

"1.3 carat diamond is so Caroline Forbes," Enzo said in a low voice.

Matt heard him, and grinned. "Cost Ty over thirty grand." Enzo made a soft whistle. "This relationship better last."

It was Enzo's turn to chuckle. Bonnie looked over to him smiling as she moved past Caroline and walked towards him, with a sacey sway in her walk. Enzo stared at this woman's figure, he couldn't believe someone like her could be interested in him. He was so out of the game these days he felt like he didn't even remember how to talk to his date. "That might be the most beautiful proposal I've ever seen." Bonnie said.

Having speculator timing, a loud voice boomed into the dance hall. Bringing with him, what looked like Elena's doppelganger, Stefan and Rebekah Mikaelson. He could sense his father anger across the room as his step-brothers walked in with the town's harlots, both of them were hate by Lily. Enzo knew shit was gonna hit the fan in the next couple of seconds. 

Lily rushed past her husband to get to her sons. Bonnie grabbed his arm and he saw the worried look on her face. "What the hell is this?" Lily spat.

Enzo noticed how the crowd of guests circled around the Salvatores. Stefan was hand in hand with Rebekah and decided to speak in a hush tone. "Mother please, it's your party we can talk later."

"We will speak now, you two waltz in here making this scene with these two tarts."

He could hear the gasps going around the room, Lorenzo was now standing by his wife. "You choose to embarrass your dear mother like this."

"Mom, we aren't trying to embarrass you, in fact I wanted to tell you about us all week." Stefan pointed out to Lily, his hands were entwined with Rebekah's, who was smiling up at Stefan.

Lily looked as though she'd been punched in the stomach, meanwhile Damon was on the side of them rolling his eyes as Katherine just smirked at the drama playing out between the family.

"Mrs. St. John, Stefan wouldn't…"

"Hush you." Lily was getting cross, Rebekah managed to move closer to Stefan.

Enzo knew he should probably find his way out of this place before it got worse, or even get his date out of here before she rushed over to protect her best friend from what was gonna happen next.

"Mother please, stop embarrassing yourself this is just another shitty blow out party to make it seem like you two are saint parents and have the most amazing marriage in Mystic Falls, but guess what you are no better than her last husband." Damon stated towards Lorenzo.

Next to come was a thundering clap. Lily slapped Damon hard across the face. Carol grabbed Lily quickly and tried to escort her out of the hall, Lorenzo glared at Damon who was holding the side of his face, while Katherine was cooing at him. Stefan walked away from Rebekah to follow his mother and Carol.

Enzo tugged at Bonnie. She finally looked away from Damon and Katherine to him. He lowered his head to her. "Bonnie are you okay?"

Bonnie stared at him for a second before nodding. "Just get me out of here please."


	8. It Was Only A Kiss

Enzo drove his car out of the Lockwood residence, and back into the middle of town. He and Bonnie remain inaudible the entire ride, he was still processing the events of what happened. Everyone was doing good and well before the brothers waltz in with their dates. He knew things could only be escalating at the Lockwood's with Lily, his father, Damon and Stefan. The St. Johns would be the talk of the town for the next month.

He decided to not even think about it anymore and focus on what to do with Bonnie. She seemed so disappointed at the sight of Damon wrapped around Katherine while his girlfriend was in New York. Enzo had to get her mind off of Damon's fuck up.

He pulled up at Mystic Grill and turned to Bonnie. "Love, let's get you something to eat, the night is still young."

Bonnie looked over at him, sad eyes gazing back at him. "You sure, I know you have work tomorrow and the grill closes in about an hour."

Enzo nodded as he started getting out of the car, and went over to her side to open the door for her. She came out of the car and thanked him before walking into the grill with him. Thankfully Ben wasn't at the bar tonight, it was the tall redhead woman, Sage, Enzo remember she was Finn Mikaelson's girl.

The two grabbed a table, waiting to be served. "Bonnie, I hope you're okay."

"I'm... I don't... I mean..."

"Don't blame yourself for what's going on." Enzo's hand reached across the table to hold Bonnie's. "Damon's problems aren't yours."

Bonnie looked down at their hands for the longest before speaking. "I know that, it's just."

"It's nothing, if he wants to ruin a sure thing with his girlfriend then let him, you aren't his keeper. Sometimes you gotta have tough love, I know he means something to you, and he's been there for you, but you can't always help him."

Bonnie nods as she finally looks up at him. "You're right. For so long time it's been the three of us, Elena, Damon and I. The idea of him betraying her when she's had so much hope in him, and now he's only proving Caroline right and nothing's changed."

Enzo knows she's feeling a lot with Damon right, when Maggie hurt him it was heartbreaking for him, he thought for sure he'd never get over it. "Maybe you should talk to him, get all the facts before this news of him cheating gets to Elena eh."

Before Bonnie could respond, Liv, one of the Parker twins, took their order. Enzo ordered a cheeseburger with fries, Bonnie decided on the grill chicken salad with fries. She also ordered a glass of wine while Enzo got a coke. They stayed quiet, but still holding hands. It was nice to have this comfortable silence between them.

Bonnie eventually spoke up again. "So the St. John family, why weren't they at the party?"

Enzo blinked up at her. "Umm, Uncle Dalton's wife dislikes Lily a lot. They tend to stay away from Mystic Falls, only came around once and it was for the wedding. Alex, my cousin wanted to come to support my dad, but her mother forbid it."

"And should I even ask about Sarah, is she gonna leave Matt?"

Enzo didn't know, besides Tyler and Caroline who were very stable, Matt and Sarah were like the perfect couple. He'd hate for her to just leave Matt and move on. "I don't know, I'm hoping she stays, and finds a program in DC, but her heart is set to go to New York and to be honest it sounds more permanent than temporary." Bonnie seems like she didn't even know what to say either.

While she and Sarah weren't that close like she was with Enzo. Matt was Bonnie's best friend. "Matt just loves her so much and he's been shitted on so many times, I was rooting for those two."

"Do you ever feel like you're invested in other people's happiness more than your own?" Enzo didn't know why he even said that to Bonnie, but it came out.

Bonnie seemed shocked at the question, and as Liv showed up with their drinks before promising their food would be there in fifteen minutes or less. Bonnie took a drink of her wine before even coming up with an answer for him.

"Maybe, but I've been invested in my relationship more than my partners ever had, I've been burnt by all my partners. I've been with cheaters, guys who were in love with other women, I've been harassed and stalked. So yeah lately I've been living through other people's relationships instead of putting myself out there to get hurt, I'm so scared to just open up to the next guy I meet because what if it happens again?"

Enzo felt the same way, and while Maggie was his first and only love when she cheated on him, he was in a shamble. "After what happened with Maggie and Damon, I felt that way, at first I didn't eat, sleep or leave my dorm room for days until Sarah found out and talked to me. Then I used to go to parties every weekend or go down to the bars during the week just drink. I started failing classes, and one day I came face to face with Maggie again and we talked, well we yelled at each other." He chuckled, "And then we cried, I got closure that night with her. And the next day I moved on slowly, I never dated again though, I didn't want to open up again either."

"You two never tried to work it out again?"

Enzo shook his head, "Nope, she didn't love me the way I loved her. My point is Bonnie, we can't control the actions of others only our own. There's nothing wrong with us."

Bonnie squeezed his hand. And soon their food came and they ate, while having small talks about local grubs, favorite bands and Mystic Fall's gossip. It wasn't until Liv told them they were closing up that Enzo paid the bill and they walked to the car. Enzo drove Bonnie back to her grandmother's place right around 10:30. They sat in his car outside the house, the lights inside were on and Bonnie finally looked from her house to him, grabbing his hands once again.

"I'm ready to stop feeling so scared, I'm ready to be able to open up again to someone. That someone being you of course. I'm just so tired of being alone."

He totally understood that, watching everyone around him have what he used to have. "I want that with you too Bonnie."

She laid her right hand on his chest leaning forward. "Promise one thing?" her voice got smokey and low.

Enzo leaned in closer to her, "Anything love."

She let her forehead rest against his now. "Promise me you won't break my heart please?" he nestled his face in her hair.

He pulled away as she froze, he looked into her emerald eyes and then cupped her cheek with his hand, he inched closer to her before saying. "I promise you Bonnie." he got closer until his lips touched her.

Bonnie moaned into their kiss, her hands were wrapped around his neck as best as she got sitting in her seat leaning over into him. She began kissing him with everything she had, inching more and more out of her seat, so Enzo was able to snake his arm around her waist, lowering his hands down to grab her ass. He started to lift her up, sitting her on his lap.

He felt when Bonnie whisked her tongue out against his, she then bit his lower lip. They stayed in his car for about ten more minutes kissing. When the kiss ended Bonnie leaned up to give him one last peak.

She moved back into her seat, beaming at Enzo, "I told you this car was sexy." she whispered softly to him.

This made Enzo smirked, he came out and walked her to her Grandmother's front door. Bonnie's eyes were on him as she messed around with her house keys. Once she unlocked the door, Enzo grabbed her back seeing she had a smile on her face. He kissed her again and it was just as amazing as the first time. Bonnie sighed reaching up to wrap her arms around him. And Enzo deepened their kiss as he pulled her flushed body against his.

Bonnie pressed her hand on Enzo's chest pushing him away, "I'd love to invite in, but my Grams is home, and also I don't give it up on the first date."

Enzo completely understood. "So how about a second date soon" he reached out and played with a lock of her hair.

She held her breath, flushed face. "I'd like that and please call me before two weeks passes." Bonnie teased.

Enzo nodded leaning down to kiss her one last time then he headed off back to his car and Bonnie watched him drive off before entering her house where she came face to face with Grams.

***

When Enzo got back to the boarding house and headed upstairs, he noticed there was a light on in his room. Once he opened the door he saw Damon sitting in his gaming chair watching the football game on his flat screen.

"Welcome home lover boy, how was your night with Bon Bon?" Damon asked, not looking away from the screen.

Enzo was still trying to understand why Damon was even in his room. "Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be locked up at the Gilbert's house, balls deep in Katherine right now."

Damon let out a forceful groan. "How much trouble am I in with Bonnie?"

Enzo cocked his eyebrow. He was surprised Damon cared so much about people's opinions of him especially Bonnie's. Who was torn between her own friends' love life she could hardly focus on her own. "Doghouse." He watched Damon head drop in his own hands.

"Caroline glared at me the entire party," he muttered. Enzo threw himself down on his bed. Damon's head flew up, "And now she's engaged to Tyler Lockwood."

"Yeah mate you missed Tyler's proposal, it was actually beautiful and made the girls cry."

Damon chuckled, "Always though it be me and Lena first."

"Well you and Katherine could always..."

Damon shook his head, "Kat and I are friends, we talk sometimes she's cool you know."

"Umm no I don't know, what I do know about Katherine is that she slept with the former Mayor Lockwood and his brother Mason, assaulted Sage at the Grill once, fought her own mother and is a complete psycho." He was concerned that Damon even thought Katherine was good company, better than his own friends. "I told you if you were having tough times come hang with me and Alex."

Damon sighed, turning towards him, the tv was now on a lower volume. "Katherine's been going through some stuff, found out she's not Elena and Jeremy's sister, they are cousins. She just needed someone to lean on."

"So you aren't sleeping with her." Damon shook his head again.

"Dude I promise I am not sleeping with Katherine, Elena is it for me. Her doppelganger cousin isn't needed."

That was a relief to hear. "Bonnie will be happy to hear this, she was worried you'd ruin your threesome with her." Damon looked puzzled. "Don't you find it a bit odd that Bonnie is so attached to you and Elena."

Damon looked like he had an answer to Enzo's question, whatever he was going to say he decided to veto it, instead he answered with this. "Look Bonnie's been through a lot."

"So I keep hearing." He mumbled. He wanted to know these secrets of hers and why it was all so hush hush unlike everyone else's business in this town.

"Like bad shit happened during her time at Whitmore, Elena and I were there for her especially when Caroline and Tyler were going through their rough patch with his drinking problem. You think Bonnie relationship with Jeremy or her issue with Kai were bad. Things got worse particularly with her parents. And look I can't tell you everything, but it was fucked up. It's one of the reasons I'm protective of her as well as Elena, I hope one day if things go well for you guys she'll tell you."

Enzo was even more curious than before, Bonnie has implied she wasn't perfect, but who is. The thought of her getting deep into trouble made him perturb. "It feels like everyone has a steady grounding except her."

"And you, I've never seen two people have so much in common before, I personally think you guys are a match, and I'm not saying it cuz you're my step brother and you're a safe opinion for my friend." Damon said, "I know I can never make it right for what happened with Maggie and I know you thought she was the one, but you haven't met anyone like Bonnie."

Enzo believed him, Bonnie Bennett wasn't like any woman he had ever met. He felt like he could fall for this girl.


	9. Call Me The Breeze

Bonnie doesn't know how she got stuck at the Founder's Hall with her mother all day, who only wanted to talk about her pregnancy. But she did receive a cheeky text from Enzo this morning which made her whole day, though spending so much time with Abby was bringing her down again. Jamie was always the good son, he was supportive of their mother, and he was so happy to have another half-sibling. Bonnie was just caught off guard with this whole thing.

"Bonnie, I asked if you want to come with me to the doctor on Friday." Abby's voice got her out of her own head, she had to get out of here.

Bonnie looked around noticing the only other person with them was old lady Rayna. "Umm I'm so busy that day, Damon needs help apartment hunting remember." she lied, Damon was going with his mother to Baltimore for the weekend.

"Okay, I'll ask Jamie or your Grams, she's so excited for another grandbaby." Bonnie wouldn't say Sheila was excited, stunned was the better word for how Grams was taking this news, but she was always a better liar.

Nora Hildegard came to help organize the new Mystic Fall youth club at the Founder's Hall while setting up plans for some mid-month gathering the Founding Families were having next week. Esther Mikaelson was the fellow co-chair woman with her mother now. The two had a interesting work relationship, frenemies. 

Now Bonnie's entire day was helping Nora, who needed an assistant for the summer. Abby, of course volunteered her daughter to help for the next week until they could get someone more permanent. During her lunch hour she sent Enzo a funny text message complaining about _work _while he texted back to complain about his monotonous cousin and erratic uncle.__

__By evening time Bonnie split out of town hall, playing on soaking her troubles away back at her Gram's' place. While waiting to hear back from Enzo, who was working late with Alex._ _

__Around close to midnight was when Bonnie got a call. "Hello"_ _

__"Sorry I'm calling late, father had me in a meeting then Alex and I had to lock up the place." Bonnie smiled, she was glad to hear his voice again. "Hope you weren't asleep."_ _

__"Nope, I was still up, I have to work in the morning though."_ _

__Enzo gave a small chuckled, "Can't believe your mother volunteered you for a job, unpaid at that."_ _

__Bonnie gave a soft groan, the thought of her mother trying to have them spend more time together at work no less. "The worst was the fact that she talked about her pregnancy, all day and to everyone that came by Founder's Hall. I know for a fact it's driving poor Nora crazy." Nora had been working for her mother for three years now, finally getting a proper promotion over the summer, which included double the work and bonus raise in her salary._ _

__Enzo was humming, "So what are you wearing?"_ _

__Bonnie blushed at this question. "Why do you wanna know? What are you wearing?" she asked, rolling on her bed._ _

__"Well just a white tee shirt, briefs and I'm under the covers because Stefan loves to blast the a/c._ _

__"Lucky, my Grams doesn't. So I'm just wearing a little short lace nightgown" Bonnie voice was husky into the phone._ _

__She heard something drop, and a minute almost went by before she heard him speak again. "Are you fucking with me?" Bonnie just laughed. "Are you wearing anything under it?"_ _

__"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."_ _

__Enzo pauses before saying. "If you are in a nightgown, you're probably wearing little lace panties under it, no bra."_ _

__"No bra," she said. "No panties either."_ _

__He sighed. "Bonnie, you are a wicked tease you know that." She giggled on the phone. "Anyways I wanted to make plans for a proper date with you."_ _

__This made Bonnie cease laughing, and straighten up._ _

__"Outside of Mystic Falls, we could do something nice, for the weekend go down to Dunham Lake. Uncle Dalton has a little Lake House. We could go with Matt and Sarah so it's not too much for you. Also I'll set up a nice alone time for us."_ _

__All of it sounded pretty amazing, the pressure of being alone with Enzo for an entire weekend eased once he mentioned Matt and Sarah who were pretty cool. But the fact that they could have their second date by the lakeside. "I would love it. Now you've given me a reason to go to my parent's house, that's where I stash my provocative clothes."_ _

__Enzo groaned again, "You Ms. Bennett are truly a tease queen, I do hope my suffering will be worth it."_ _

__"Oh it will, you've never had a girl like me before." she said seductively to him. "I know all kinds of things, I told you before Lorenzo I'm not some pure innocent girl next door." Her tone was driving him crazy, he couldn't believe this was the girl he met many weeks ago in his family's kitchen. He thought of their kiss from last night in his car._ _

__This was the girl he could truly fall for. "Of course bad news is that you'll drive down with Matt since I'll be working that night, but the armory is pretty close so I'll slip in later in the night and we can enjoy our weekend."_ _

__Bonnie pouted even though she knew Enzo couldn't see her. "I'll miss your car then."_ _

__Enzo bit his lips, he knew for some reason Bonnie felt turned on by his car, he too want to see her squirming against the leather seat of his car._ _

__"You'll have the weekend with both of us." Bonnie gave him a sweet heavy laugh. "Anyways love it's getting late, work tomorrow. I look forward to giving you a romantic weekend of a lifetime."_ _

__"I don't get many of those you know, I'm already buzzing with excitement. You really are a good one Enzo. Goodnight."_ _

__"Goodnight Bonnie."_ _

__***_ _

__"I just can't believe you're going away with a guy you hardly know." Damon said, he came to her parents house with her, while she packed her bags for the weekend. She and him talked it out a couple days ago, once confirmed by Matt who was told by Jeremy. Katherine was really their cousin, she also got a text from Elena saying Katherine had been so distressed over the news and afraid to meet her birth mother, Isobel._ _

__She still didn't approve of Damon's friendship with Katherine, but knowing the truth kept Caroline quiet about her accusations._ _

__Bonnie wasn't in the mood to argue with him, he was leaving in an hour with Lily to head to Baltimore. "You were so excited for me to date your brother, how we'd be in-laws and now you don't want me to go with him, Matt and Sarah are coming with me on this couple's trip?"_ _

__Damon made up his face. "You're moving too fast Bonnie, he's gonna want you to have sex him."_ _

__Bonnie's face was animated at his statement. "Okay I've had sex before and I wanted to have sex with him the second day after I met him, yet he turned me down because he wanted to wait and do things right." Bonnie pointed out, why was she even having this conversation with him._ _

__Damon moved to grab Bonnie's shoulders giving her a worried gaze, "I don't want you to make the same mistakes as last time okay."_ _

__Bonnie felt her eyes watering up, she was so angry right now and she felt flooded with bad memories of her horrible past. "Unless Enzo has a wife and child I don't know about, it won't be like last time okay. And I'm not gonna have a meltdown if things don't work out between us." Bonnie took Damon's hands off her shoulders and just held them into her own. "It won't be like last time, Enzo and I want the same thing okay, and I don't why, but I trust him."_ _

__Damon let out a low sigh as Bonnie lets go of his hands, "Yeah he's trustworthy, I'm freaking out over nothing."_ _

__"That or you don't trust me." Bonnie said to him._ _

__"It's not you, what happened back then was scary for us all you know, I just wanna make sure you're safe and in good hands." Damon took a pause before saying something else. "Also you deserve to be happy, both of you guys."_ _

__Bonnie smiled at him. "Thanks Damon. You better head out…" Bonnie was cut off by the perky voice of her blonde best friend._ _

__"Couples weekend getaway and I wasn't invited, tell your boyfriend he's a dick for me." Caroline waltzed into her bedroom staring at Bonnie and then at Damon. "Aren't you supposed to be with Katherine apartment searching?" She asked Damon._ _

__Bonnie's eyes zoomed in on Caroline. "Umm no, he's going with Lily."_ _

__Caroline glared at Damon, as he scratched his head avoiding both women's gazes. "Nope, Jeremy told Tyler, who of course told me, Damon is taking his future sis.. I mean cousin or maybe wife in this case to Baltimore for the weekend."_ _

__Bonnie smacked Damon's arm. "What the hell is wrong with you these days are you trying to ruin everything you have."_ _

__"Of course he is, once a dog always a dog." Caroline responded._ _

__Damon rolled his eyes and looked towards Bonnie. "Look, Kat is a friend okay, I can have female friends. We're friends and I'm not having sex with you or anything."_ _

__"Doesn't mean you didn't try or hadn't thought about it before, Freshman year remember."_ _

__Damon scoffed, "Oh please Bon Bon get off your high horse okay. I'm a grown man. I can make my own choices okay, so just stop." Damon's voice got louder, "You are so obsessed with what I do, it's like you're in love with me, trying to mold me into some perfect guy, a white knight you think I am. Why don't you just focus on your own love life, one that ceases to exist and stop worrying about whether me and Elena are gonna make it down the aisle someday or not. This isn't some polygamy relationship we have with you, so just stop consuming yourself with our relationship and our problems."_ _

__When Damon stopped yelling, the room was silent. Caroline's mouth was tight and eyes narrowing in on him. Bonnie could feel her face getting warm, her eyes were glossy, and Damon continued to stare her down waiting for her to either break or say something._ _

__Bonnie just threw her empty duffel bag down by his feet, walked past Damon, passing Caroline and out of her room. She darted down the stairs, getting straight out of her parents mansion. She drove right back to her Gram's place, and she didn't let a single tear drop until she was parked in the driveway, then she broke down sobbing, she could hear the alert sound on her phone go off, probably text messages from Caroline as she cried her eyes out._ _

__***_ _

__"I wanna kick that guy's ass" Matt Donovan wasn't pleased when Caroline called him later that night giving him the entire breakdown of what happened at the Mayor's house._ _

__He did notice something off with Bonnie on the drive to the Lakehouse, he figured she was just tired with all the bullshit with her parents again. He didn't check his phone after work to see Caroline's calls and texts, he just picked up Sarah and Bonnie, rushing off to hit the highway before the traffic got bad. When they got there, Bonnie got the key from under the mat of the St. John's house, and walked right in going to pick a room, she hasn't come out since._ _

__Sarah did think something was up the entire time. Caroline shocked them with the news._ _

__"I mean yeah, Bonnie does care a lot about Elena and Damon, but he didn't have to say that to her. It was so rude and a slap in the face to the only other friend he has. I feel so awful I bet she even cried in her car." Caroline said to them on the phone._ _

__Matt felt like their trip was already ruined. "Bonnie doesn't deserve this, why is it always her." Sarah said in a low voice not sure if Bonnie was even still up._ _

__All he wanted to do was get in his car and find Damon and kick his ass. "Now he's off with Katherine, I have half a mind to call Elena and tell her the shit that's been happening. But I can hear Bonnie in my head begging me not to." Matt heard the front door open and close. Must have been Enzo. It was almost 1 a.m._ _

__Sarah said goodnight to Caroline before hanging up and Matt decided to go talk to Enzo, giving him a heads up._ _

__Matt walked into the living room where he saw the lights and TV on, Enzo was out there with a beer in his hand. "Mate, found the place okay."_ _

__Matt bobbed to his head, going to take a seat next to him. "Yeah, this place is fucking nice can't believe you never had friends over."_ _

__Enzo shrugged, "Never been out here before, but there's this girl I wanted to impress so I figure hey why not give her a great weekend here." Back to the subject of Bonnie, Matt took a deep breath before laying the Damon and Bonnie news on Enzo. "Oh shit, the bastard had to say something huh."_ _

__Matt watched Enzo confused, "Wait, what?"_ _

__Enzo finished down his beer before responding. "I've been questioning Damon about Bonnie's attached to him and Elena, I just thought the whole thing was weird. I didn't expect him to say some shit like that to her. He said it was due to some trouble she had when she was at Whitmore, didn't get into the details. He said I should wait until she tells me."_ _

__Matt briefly knew what happened at Whitmore, but whatever went down it brought Bonnie closer to Damon. "She looks up to the guy. Bonnie has her own demons, she thought she could fight them alone, then one day she couldn't fight anymore. Damon helped pick up the pieces, ever since then she and him have been as thick as thieves." Enzo was definitely trying to process this information. "Bonnie isn't in love with him, I mean she loves him, but as her friend, she's into you."_ _

__"Hope she is."_ _

__Matt places a hand on Enzo's tense shoulder. "Talk to her in the morning, okay. This trip was a great idea and she's been excited since Tuesday, she even went shopping with Sarah yesterday. Everything will work out." Matt hoped everything worked out for them. He never met two people who deserved better._ _


	10. Wild One

Enzo was so happy to see Bonnie in the morning, he came down to the kitchen after he smelt something frying. It was her in an oversize sweatshirt with her college name printed on it, wearing black biker shorts with her hair pulled back in messy ponytail, flipping pancakes. It was just after 9:00AM, Enzo got up two hours later than he usually does for work.

Meanwhile, Bonnie's back was still turned to him, humming some radio summer jam song he knows he's heard before. "Morning love." she jumped before turning to see who it was.

"Dammit Enzo you scared the shit out of me." she huffed.

Enzo gave her a cheeky grin. "Sorry, you know you don't have to cook, I was planning on going down to the bakery."

"I just wanted to do something nice. And your family must come out here a lot, there was fresh food." She continued on cooking.

"Virginia comes every other weekend with her friends." Virginia loved the lake, it always managed to calm her down after she's had one of her manic episodes.

Bonnie walked over to the counter and placed a plate of eggs and bacon, "Want blueberry Pancakes?"

Enzo nodded, soon Matt came strolling in his pajamas and Sarah in one of his big white t-shirts. Everyone mumbled their good mornings and took on the stools with Enzo at the counter. "You're in a great mood Bonnie." Sarah said, watching her hum, bringing out a jug of orange juice and the coffee pot.

Matt and Enzo both stared at Bonnie as they remembered the events from yesterday. "I'm feeling better." She wore a phony smile, Enzo picked up on it, while the others took her at face value. Whatever was going on no one wanted to put her on the spot. At least not this early morning.

So after they all ate breakfast, Matt and Sarah left quickly to clean up. Enzo stayed around with Bonnie, who headed over to the living room.

He knew they needed to hash this out now so they could enjoy their trip without tip toeing all weekend. "Bonnie, can we talk about what's bothering you?" Bonnie stayed silent staring out the window in the living room, watching the current in the lake. "I know what happened with you and Damon."

Bonnie was blinking rapidly like she was preventing tears from falling. "It doesn't matter, he wants me out of his business and he's right, I've been so caught up into his life. I'm ruining our nice trip over him, worrying about him and his girlfriend, like this lovelorn schoolgirl." She couldn't stop the tears anymore.

Enzo moved in closer to her getting his arms wrapped around her midsection. She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shirt. "What he said wasn't okay, you don't deserve to be yelled at or treated like shit. Just because you care, you deserve much better than that." She sobbed even harder to the point where he noticed Matt sticking his head in the living room, once he saw what was happening he swiftly left them alone.

It felt like a lifetime with Bonnie crying on him, Enzo didn't mind it at all. He had all these feelings before, the feeling of being unwanted, unloved, and never being enough. All he wanted to do was take away all her pain and sorrow.

Soon enough Bonnie came off his chest, her eyes bloodshot red, cheeks wet. "God I'm so ugly right now." she said, Enzo took his thumb and wiped under her eye.

"You're still beautiful." This made Bonnie give him a meek smile. "Go clean up, I wanna take you guys around."

Bonnie nodded before getting up, but not without saying something to him. "Enzo, thanks for being there for me, letting me cry all over you. Which was embarrassing." Bonnie grimmed.

"Not a problem, love." She turned to walk down the hallway to her room. Enzo knew the trip would finally look up.

And it did, they used his Uncle's Lexus GX 460, which was just sitting in the driveway. Drove around the town, looking for landmarks, and shopping boutique for the girls. Afterwards, Enzo and Matt checked out a car show a couple miles out of the town, since Matt was looking around for a new truck. And Bonnie was back to being her carefree self, no talks about that demon stepbrother of his or his girlfriend.

When it got late they all went back to the Lakehouse, Matt and Sarah making plans for the hot tub in the back, while Enzo told Bonnie to slip into something more dressy because they were going out alone.

When he did see Bonnie return by the front door, she was wearing a bright curvy flower print corset style dress with a high ponytail and silver strappy heels. She looked so stunning, she gave him a tempting smile. "Don't think I did all this for you, I was hoping we'd take your car again, another ride."

Enzo chuckled, of course the car. "Anything you want dear." Their arms linked together as they left the house went into his car. He could hear Bonnie moan as she sat into his leather seats, he was hoping they made it to the restaurant instead of ripping off each other clothes in his car for sex instead, although he wouldn't say no to that.

They did make it to the restaurant with their clothes on. "Hope you like seafood love."

"I love seafood." He smiled helping her out of the car and as they got inside the restaurant, he gave the waiter his name and got his seat before the people ahead of them. Once they sat down and looked over the menu she spoke again. "This place is so fancy." Salacia Prime Seafood and Steak Restaurant was one of the top dining spots in Virginia, his aunt and uncle came here every year for their anniversary. "And so romantic"

The waiter came back with a bottle of red wine and began pouring them a glass each. "I told you I'm a romantic at heart."

"Well it's nice to see that in a guy, not a lot of you out here anymore." Enzo shrugged sipping his wine. "My first date was at a bar." Bonnie chuckled, "I got wasted and had to show up red face with puke on my shoes back to my Gram's place, no goodnight kiss."

Enzo laughed, "not that bad, mine was with this girl Alisha, we doubled with another couple, friends of ours, the two of them split on us, so she invited me back to her place where she umm tried to go down on me."

"First date and wait how old were you."

"14, she was 15, shut up." He watched Bonnie crackling at his story already. "Her dad walks in, starts chasing me around in his living, my pants were still around my ankle, I tripped on the steps outside. Her dad had to take me to the hospital because I sprained my ankle." Bonnie was still laughing hard at his story.

He shook his head. He never told that story to anyone; it was so humiliating, but after the day Bonnie had, he didn't mind telling such a sad and shameful story. "Amazing, I bet you have all types of funny childhood stories."

"Yep and that's the only one you'll hear." Bonnie just pouted before looking at the menu.

"These pricing, Enzo you know we can go elsewhere right."

"And you know I'm not tight for cash, Bonnie this is our night."

Bonnie looked up at him, her green eyes shining at him, if they were in a private setting he'd lean over and kiss her. "This is a lot for a first.. I mean second date."

"I want to."

Bonnie nods, "Then I'll get lobster, make it worth it."

Enz started down the menu before deciding on a steak and shrimp.

He told her more childhood stories of him and his mum, his mates from back home and stuff she didn't even know about him, stuff he never even told Sarah or Maggie for that matter. "So wait you were in a band in high school, were you guys good."

"Good, we were fucking great, or at least I was." Bonnie snickers at that. "Yeah I wanted to make music, hit the road. But Lorenzo, he wanted me to hit the books, family business, I had to give up my dream."

Bonnie gave him a melancholy look then reached out for his hand. "I know you hate your job, and that sucks, no one should force you to do something you hate for the rest of your life. I don't know, maybe you should stand up to your dad, when I told mines I wouldn't get into politics he was pissed, I didn't care because this was my future we were talking about. I wasn't gonna be trapped into something I hated for the rest of my life."

He understood why Sarah was struggling with her decision, he gave up, he didn't fight. After losing Maggie, he was failing classes, missed out on internships, his father gave him a choice. And he took it, he decided to work for the armory, having a promised job after college.

After they ate dinner, ordered another bottle of wine and got pistachio ice cream. Enzo paid the bill and they drove down to the lake. Bonnie wanted to take a walk before heading back.

"It's so beautiful out here." They walked along the lakeside, Enzo's hands were entwined with Bonnie's.

"Yeah it is."

Bonnie moved closer to him, her hands moving to his waist wrapping her arms around him. "This is truly the best date I've ever been on, I don't even think I could explain in words how much I loved tonight." He stared back at her, he felt the same way. "You are an amazing guy, I feel like I don't even deserve this."

Enzo's hands were now resting on her sides. "You deserve even more," He saw a tear slipping away, and he wiped it. She released the breath she was holding, as Enzo was looking deeply into her soft green eyes.

Bonnie looked back at him, holding her breath, as he leaned down a little more to capture her lips in a tentative kiss. He closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against her warm mouth. She sighed softly as the kiss deepened and her knees became weak.

When he released her mouth, he stood there looking at her closed eyes and softly parted eyes flicked open as she raised a hand to lightly run her fingers over her freshly kissed lips. Bonnie shivered at his touch, a tingling sensation coursed through her. She unconsciously leaned back against him.

Her breathing quickened as his mouth worked the spot where her neck joined her shoulder. A soft moan escaped her lips as his hands slipped down her hips.

Enzo turned her in the circle of his arms as she slipped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. "Enzo kiss me," she whispered before lightly brushing her lips against his.

He deepened the kiss as her mouth parted, her tongue seeking his. Her fingers found their way into his hair as his lips left her mouth to blaze a hot trail down her neck.

His hands explored the curves of her hips before coming to rest on her ass. She moaned her approval as he pressed her softness against him, she could feel his unmistakable desire for her. Enzo reluctantly pulled himself away from her. "Wait maybe we should..."

Bonnie lustful eyes glared "I'm tired of waiting dammit, I want to have sex with you now." she spat at him.

Enzo couldn't help but smile at her impatience. "I meant we should go back to the house at least."

Bonnie blushed, "Oh, yeah let's go inside."

***

"Oh my god, oh god oh god YES!" Enzo could hardly believe those words spill from the lips of the gasping woman who was riding him for all he was worth. "Yes! Yes! YES!"

His hands dug into the soft flesh of her lovely ass, as he struggled to hold her hips down as he thrust took the opportunity of her struggling to change the angle of his hips. "There! Yes! Don't! Stop! THERE!"

Bonnie threw her head back, gasping loudly with each movement, nails digging deep in his forearms as she tried her hardest to fight against his hold. He cracked open his eyes just a bit to enjoy the sight of her truly spectacular breasts. He began to push up hard, deep into her welcoming body, and was rewarded with a keening wail as her body began to shudder.

"Oh, god! Enzo!" He closed his eyes and allowed her to draw him towards an earth-shattering climax that left him completely spent and unable to move. She collapsed on top of him, panting hard, trying to catch her breath.

Bonnie managed to raise her head enough to give him a half-hearted kiss before rolling off to lay sprawled on her back amongst the tangled gray sheets of his bed.

"You my love are full of surprises tonight" He told her as she purred at him, rolling over in his arms, a smile curling her lips.

"I told you, you've never met a girl like me." She kissed him then, slowly, deeply, teasing his tongue playfully with hers. "I'm not a blushing virgin" Bonnie must have woken up the entire area, he knew for sure Matt and Sarah heard them, how awkward will morning be.

"That you aren't."

"This night was magical, thank you so much," she purred, sliding her thigh up over his hip and pulling him over her. And for some reason he wasn't even surprised she was in the mood for another round with him, he of course aimed to please her.


	11. Truth

Breakfast was as awkward as she thought it would be, Sarah and Matt refused to make eye contact with her. Enzo kept making heart eyes at her, while smirking at Matt throughout breakfast. Luckily since Bonnie was still kind of tired out from three epic rounds of sex, Enzo ordered from the bakery down the street, it was as good as he said it would be, the boy had taste.

After breakfast was over, Sarah begged everyone to come down to the lake with her. Bonnie got into her apricot cutout one piece swimsuit and threw a white kimono on over it. While Sarah was dressed in a neon pink two piece. Sarah walked down with Enzo, the two whispering and laughing together, and Matt snuck up behind her as she was walking down to the lake alone.

"So I'm never sharing a house with you ever again." Matt said to her, she noticed he was shirtless in a marble pattern swim trunks.

Bonnie groaned at the fact that he was even bringing this up. "I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't have done that in the house with you guys, but to be fair you guys were far down the hall from us."

"Bon, you must have woken up the entire waterfront with your panting and moaning."

Bonnie cringed at the thought of Matt hearing her like that, her sex life was so private. "Jeez, not like you and Sarah weren't getting hot and heavy in the St. John's hot tub."

Matt chuckled and nudged her. "At least we waited til you two were gone." Bonnie and Matt got to the lakeside getting their feet wet.

Bonnie looked out to see Enzo and Sarah already out in the water having fun. She stared at how happy and full of life Enzo was, something stirred inside of her as she watched him. "I couldn't wait, you know." Bonnie finally turned her attention back at Matt. "I couldn't wait to be closer to him, I needed that."

She could tell that Matt understood where she was coming from. "I know, when I'm with Sarah I feel the same way. I'm more happy now than I was three, four years ago. I just love her so much."

"I'm scared Matt, how do you open up to someone after being heartbroken so many times?"

"It was tough, Elena left me, Caroline and I didn't work out like we hoped, Nadia used me while being with some other dude, and then Penny." She could already hear the hurt in his voice. "Losing Penny was the worst, we had plans, a future and seeing her get killed was the worst thing I've ever been through, worse than when my mom walked out on me and Vicki" Matt stopped walking and looked over to where Sarah and Enzo were. "Then I met Sarah, who was sweet, fiery, and beautiful, I knew after a month she was the one. We've been together this long and I can't see myself without her."

Knowing the truth of Sarah's plans for New York was crushing Bonnie, Matt and Sarah were soulmates, she didn't think he'd get over this one. She could only hope things work out for the two. "I'm gonna tell Enzo about Whitmore." Matt turns to stare at her wildly confused. " _Everything _, about Whitmore, he should know." Bonnie looked over at him walking over to them. "He should know everything, I want to tell him."__

__Matt just nodded respecting that choice. "He won't think less of you Bon, you are the strongest woman I know. In fact I wish my sister and mother were more like you. You've been there for me more than they ever have. I'm lucky to have you, Sarah and hell even Caroline." Bonnie smiled at that, she was lucky to have them too._ _

__As Enzo approached them, Matt said he'd keep Sarah company, and Bonnie just grabbed Enzo's in silence, moving them back up to the lakeside boardwalk, she took a seat and he sat with her. Her eyes gazed out on the water where Matt and Sarah were playing. She smiled at the scene playing out in front of her, enjoying the warm sun on her skin. "Almost four years ago Matt's fiancée was shot down right in front of him. After that I thought he'd never be happy again. And now look at him, he's more happy now than I've ever seen him." Enzo was watching them. "I wanna tell you something, you have to promise you won't think less of me or, hate me."_ _

__Enzo turned his head towards her, she was staring at him with glossy eyes. "Bonnie, whatever you say to me, it won't change anything, not how I feel about you."_ _

__Bonnie gave him a weak smile. "Freshman year at Whitmore was interesting, I met someone, Atticus Shane, he was an Occult Studies Professor, my Occult Studies Professor. Anyways he became a friend of mine, soon my mentor, he believed in me and my personal dreams. I told him about my parents, mostly my dad and what he wanted from me. Shane helped me face my fears and told me to follow my heart and do what I wanted."_ _

__"After a while, I began seeing him romantically, started spending all my time with him, we were sneaking around, he didn't want anyone to know he was sleeping with his student. I thought that was the only reason he wanted to hide our relationship was because of his job." Bonnie's voice began to crack, she turned away from Enzo and carried on with her story. "I found out from another Professor that Shane had a wife and child outside of Virginia. When I went to confront him about him, he told me that he and his wife were separated, he told me he loved me." Bonnie bowed her head, Enzo rested his chin on her shoulder not knowing what to say._ _

__"I stayed with him, I knew I should have left, but I didn't. I was with him for two years, I thought his love for me was enough. And then one day I went to his apartment and the place was empty, the Dean told me he left to work things out with his wife." Bonnie felt the tears coming from her eyes. "He never got in contact with me, to explain what happened, or why he left. I let myself fall for another guy who never really cared about me."_ _

__Enzo wiped her eyes with his fingers. "Bonnie, that's not your fault okay, you can't blame yourself for every time a guy is an asshole to you, Jeremy, Ben, Shane, even Damon. They are all wrong, and there's nothing wrong with you."_ _

__"I was in a relationship with a married man."_ _

__"Who lied to you, he clearly wasn't separated from his wife, he was probably just working at Whitmore and still seeing her on the side. He probably lied to her too, and who's to say he hasn't done the same to other young girls, luring them in. Bonnie it's the oldest set up in the book. He meets an attractive young student, he has blue balls from not getting sex from his wife and he takes advantage of you."_ _

__Bonnie stopped sobbing to talk again, "Caroline found out he and his wife lived in North Carolina the whole time. Apparently when he said he was visiting his extended family and college buddies down south on the weekends, he met his wife and daughter. He even had a schedule of when it was okay for us to see each other, I didn't question it. But fuck if I didn't feel like the biggest fool."_ _

__"Well you're not."_ _

__Bonnie let her eyes dry, she moved closer to Enzo feeling his body heat against her skin. "I still should of left once I found out, I was fucking my married Professor."_ _

__"I hope you didn't expect me to think less of you because you got manipulated by your creepy middle-age Professor. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened, someone like you so loyal, and full of fire and passion. You are much more worthy than any of those past blokes, and if they didn't see it well fuck them, because I do."_ _

__She couldn't help but break out in a huge grin at Enzo, he made her feel so deserving of love and respect. "You know Lorenzo St. John, you might be the most upstanding man I've ever met." He took her hands in his, kissed each knuckle._ _

__"I wanna know something."_ _

__"Anything" she replied, Shane was one of her darkest secrets, she was so ashamed by the whole ordeal and she didn't want the folks of Mystic Falls ever hearing of Shane's name._ _

__"Why so attach to Elena and Damon, what happened to you?" while she was trying not to think of the son of a bitch, Enzo had to be curious about what happened. "I mean you aren't bottling up feelings for him, like an unrequited love story you two got going?"_ _

__Bonnie didn't know how to answer this question without talking about her final dramatic breakdown. There was a heavy pause between them, one that she could tell was making Enzo anxious. "I wasn't in love with Damon, his history with Caroline was enough to turn me off from him completely. And yeah we were friends, ever since he practically saved me from Kai." she stopped right there, she felt Enzo's grip on her hand. "When Shane ran off, I went home for spring break, my father… We never got along anyways, but he found out about Shane from a Professor, paid to have it covered up and not spreading the gossip into town. We fought, screamed at each other, he said awful things to me, I just… I had a nervous breakdown after that. I was depressed for awhile. Damon figured something wasn't right with me once I came back to school._ _

__"One day he found me in my bathtub passed out, I took some pills and I tried to kill myself. He managed to wake me up, called Elena to get me help. Of course I begged her not too, my dad would lose it if they did that. Damon and Lena took me to Grams, she called my mother. They got me into this mental hospital, soon enough I got better after a while. They visited me a lot, called and wrote me letters. After that incident, we became closer, it's why Damon's so protective, he's afraid to find me half dead in a bathtub or worse."_ _

__Enzo finally spoke again. "It all makes sense now. You see Damon as your white knight, he saved you twice."_ _

__"I should've given him his space."_ _

__Enzo pulled Bonnie into his chest. "It's okay to want someone, it's okay to have people take care of you Bonnie. You're not less of a woman for needing help or for not being strong all the time." He pressed his face in her neck, this made her shudder. "I'll always be here for you. If you feel like you need someone to talk to or anything, I'm here for you, love."_ _

__Bonnie tilted her head as she felt Enzo lips on her neck, he started to place small kisses on her. "I'd like that." she whimpered. "I feel like I can tell you anything, like I can trust you with anything."_ _

__Enzo moved from her neck to her ears and whispered. "I'm falling so hard for you Bonnie Bennett." the hairs on her neck were sticking up. Bonnie felt like she was falling for Enzo too._ _


	12. Better Than That

It's been a month since she and Enzo were officially a couple, they became the talk of Mystic Falls for weeks. Caroline was so happy to see her best friend with someone she fully approved of. Matt was pleased he didn't have to worry about another psycho loser boyfriend. Bonnie even had lunch with Lily Salvatore, who thanked her for making her step-son happy again. Grams was overjoyed that Bonnie was dating someone so respectable and handsome, someone who treated her like the Princess, she's always told her granddaughter she was.

Enzo did that, he made her feel empowered and stronger than she's felt in a long time. She loved that he texts her every morning on his way to work, how once he got in the house, he calls her just to listen to her rant about Nora and Abby. And the sex well it was amazing, and they were having lots of it, mostly at her father's house to spite him. She even put on her cheerleading uniform for him once and had him spank her.

Everything was going well for them.

She even cut Damon out of her life these days, she left him alone. No longer calling, checking in on him, she briefly spoke to Elena and they spent more time talking about New York and Enzo, not breathing a word of Damon. From the gossip she got from Caroline, Damon spent all his time with Katherine. Bonnie no longer even scold Caroline when she made threats to snitch on what Damon was doing with Katherine, she had no proof he was having sex with Katherine. Plus Elena was hardly speaking to Caroline because of her dislike for Damon. But Bonnie stayed out of it.

Now she was heading down to the grill to meet up with the gang. Which included Rebekah and Enzo, the new replacements for Elena and Damon.

"Bonnie, come sit with us." Caroline met her at the door walking Bonnie over to their table. "Sarah and I were just talking about Freya's wedding." Also the new hot topic of the week. The Eldest Mikaelson's wedding was happening in a few upcoming days. She was marrying a rich young CEO from New Orleans, and her greedy parents were so proud of her.

She saw Stefan playing pool with Tyler laughing with Rebekah. Matt was coming over with a tray of beers, Enzo sitting with Sarah talking. "Hey." Sarah moved over and kissed her boyfriend taking the beers from him.

"Hello Love, Caroline was just going on nonstop about what she saw today."

"Freya was screaming at Esther, I mean she called the woman a whore in the middle of the store. It was a sight to see, the wedding must be driving her crazy, like over half the fucking town is going." That's impossible since over six thousand people live in Mystic Falls, but Bonnie let her have it.

Sarah chuckled, "I heard the groom's paying for the whole thing, he made a deal with Mikael."

Bonnie smiled, Sarah was becoming a Mystic Fall townie, gossiping just like them. "A deal for what"

"Well, rumor is Lucien is bringing his development company to Mystic Falls, he and Mikael are doing business together." Sarah whispered, "I thought you already knew, since your father was shareholder of Kingmaker." Enzo stares at Bonnie, his own eyes dilated like hers.

She had no knowledge of what her father was doing minus being the Mayor of the town. "Bonnie, you okay." Caroline asked, looking very concerned.

Sarah eyes reached Matt's, who was also worried about Bonnie, then Sarah spoke again. "So you didn't know, hey maybe it's not…"

"Sarah how about we get more drinks." Matt took his girlfriend from the table, Enzo pulled Bonnie into his lap around the table.

"Love don't worry about it okay," whatever business Rudy was doing with Mikael and Lucien couldn't be good, considering what a snake Mikael was. But it wasn't her problem.

Bonnie gave Enzo a soft kiss on the lips, Caroline decided to interrupt. "Let's focus on happier things like what we're wearing to the wedding, I figure soft colors, I think Bonnie would look amazing in blue or pink. I'm also thinking of wearing yellow, not sure yet. I've already ordered some stuff, Bon I need you to come over tomorrow."

Bonnie just nodded, once Matt brought back the drinks, Sarah apologized to Bonnie about what she said. It didn't bother her anymore, Bonnie was living her own life not worrying about her parents, Elena or Damon. She was focused these days on herself, and putting herself first.

After another hour, Enzo joined Stefan for a game up pool and was soon getting drunk, off all the beer Tyler and Matt kept ordering.

"Wait what?" Enzo was snickering as Tyler gave Stefan a look of confusion. Bonnie and Caroline quickly tuned in to the conversation happening near them.

"It was just a game we'd played, it didn't mean anything. Well not to Stefan, it did break my brother's heart though." Bonnie and Caroline eyes connected before making their way over to the pool table.

Stefan was sighing heavily before responding. "We kiss, it wasn't a big deal. Plus he did find someone new, he dated that priest who was actually kind of shady. But they were happy for awhile."

Enzo was crackling and Bonnie moved next him around her arm around his waist. "A priest, this story keeps getting better."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Happy my ass, he dumped Nik and moved to New Orleans, and now my brother knocked up that trailer slut and I know she's after money, Finn is sure of it."

It was quiet for a while, everyone's glance went to Stefan who was staring at his girlfriend with a staggered look, Rebekah realized what she'd said. "Fuck, Stefan I…" She knew she said too much.

"Hayley is preggers, oh my god." Caroline muttered.

"You really have to love this town sometimes." Enzo whispered to Bonnie, holding her tighter. Bonnie gave him a dry chuckle, there wasn't a day in Mystic Falls were it was dull or quiet.

***

"Caroline this dress is two thousand dollars" Bonnie shrieked

"It's Valentino."

"No, not for a Mikaelson wedding, we don't even like these people."

Caroline groaned, "Then why are we going."

"Founder's families have to go, my dad's the Mayor so he's like VIP, plus since he's Mikael's new business partner…"

Bonnie twirled in the dress one last time before deciding to take it off. "Yeah, but we don't have to go, in fact we could skip town and go down to the St. John Lakehouse." Bonnie laughed softly, Caroline was dying to go, after Bonnie told her about her amazing time with Enzo, Care been trying to make plans with Tyler to go down there.

"Can't, Enzo's also being forced to go, and I'm his date. Apparently Mikael and Lucien got everyone to sign up for his company, Lorenzo is also a shareholder."

Caroline head tipped to the side. "What the fuck is it with that guy, and you know him and Klaus are like best friends now, heard he even gave Klaus a job since Hayley's really pregnant." Bonnie still couldn't get over that last bit.

She soon heard Caroline gasp, staring at her in another dress, a shimmering blue sequins dress. "That's the one, oh god Bonnie you have to…"

"Caroline this over a thousand dollars no way."

"It's already paid for." Caroline told her.

Bonnie snorted, "Yeah by who."

"Umm, Lorenzo St. John Jr"

Bonnie glared at her friend, "You didn't Care."

"You wouldn't let me buy it for you."

Bonnie slowly got out of the dress, "You shouldn't have made him pay for this dress.."

"Bonnie please." Caroline cut her off. "You are the most amazing person I know and for the first time in your life you have a thoughtful caring boyfriend who looks at you like you hung the moon, who adores you and wants you to be happy. This is a first for you, when Enzo just decided to pay cash at his Aunt boutique and get us these dresses, he did it because he cared, not because I asked."

Bonnie looked at the tags, she noticed the dress said from St. John collection. She did remember Enzo telling her about Dalton's wife owning a little shop that sold trendy yet pricey clothes. She realized she did have a great boyfriend as well as best friend. "Thank you Caroline."

Caroline smiled at her before grabbing her into a hug. "I'm just so happy for you Bon." Bonnie squeezed her back. She was happy too. She couldn't wait for Enzo to see her in the dress, and see how quickly he could get her out of it.

***

"I figure the four of us go out there and I warm Matt up to the idea of maybe moving out there with me."

Enzo was up in his room with Sarah as she tried to rope him into her plan to move to New York with Matt. This wasn't what he expected from her, he was hoping by now she'd changed her mind about going and stay with Matt in Mystic Falls. "You wanna take a small town boy to a big city?"

Sarah loudly sighed. "Yes, look this could be big for my career, okay, Matt could transfer to New York, we'll be in Queens for a while and once we get it together we can get something in the suburbs."

Sarah had it all planned out, he had to admire her a bit, she was focused on her dreams, he unfortunately threw in the towel and ended up with a lackluster career. "I don't like this plan, but I'll think about it and you really need to tell Matt"

"I will"

They soon heard a crash in the hallways and hush voices. Then the door closed. Sarah looked directly at him before moving closer to his door to see if she heard anything else. Next to him was an empty guest room. For a while he didn't hear anything and he turned back to his tv, which was on low. Sarah threw herself on his bed snatching the remote away to watch one of her favorite home and garden programs.

She was truly like the sister he never had. The one good thing he'd gotten from this shit hole town. Before Bonnie, who was now his world. He never cared about anyone as much as he did her, all he wanted to do was protect her from everything.

"Oh God, yes, pound my ass."

Sarah raised up off his bed and looked around, they could hear the headboard hitting the wall. Sarah moved closer to the wall where the guest room was.  
"Fuck Kat you're so tight"

Sarah cut her eyes towards Enzo, he was now burying his face in his hands. Damon and Katherine went about three rounds before piping down. Enzo and Sarah made their way into the living room, neither one of them knew what to say. Of course Sarah had to get the first word in. "If Caroline Forbes was here tonight." she chuckled.

"She'd be on the next plane to New York to hit Elena with a _I told you so _shit." Sarah hit Enzo's arm.__

__"You gonna tell Bonnie."_ _

__He thought about it, he thought about wanting to see Damon suffer and lose the love of his life, revenge for losing Maggie to Damon, but he thought of how much better off Bonnie was these days now that she's put space between herself and Damon, as well as Elena. He couldn't bring this up to her._ _

__"Nope, she doesn't need to know, in fact I think it's best…"_ _

__Enzo's words got cut off when he heard footsteps and giggling coming from the blissful couple, Katherine with a messy ponytail in one of Damon's shirts and Damon in his Salvatore crested robe. Damon was wrapped around Katherine walking into the living room area._ _

__He noticed Damon was taken back when he saw them sitting by the fireplace. "Oh, Enzo, Sarah I didn't know you guys were here, when… umm when did you get home."_ _

__Sarah rolled her eyes, "We were here the whole time."_ _

__"Parked in the garage mate,"_ _

__Damon's eyes closed as he roughly sighed. "It's not what it looks like."_ _

__"Oh come on, D it's what it looks like." Katherine cooed. "Besides Lorenzo won't tell his girlfriend what happened will you Lorenzo?" Katherine asked, batting her long lashes at him._ _

__He looked at both of them, "Nope, best we pretend this whole night never happened."_ _

__Katherine beamed up at him. "I always liked you." Sarah glared at Kat as she made her way down to the kitchen._ _

__Damon moved closer to the fireplace, "Dude, what happened was..."_ _

__Enzo raised up his hands "Hey, I'm not your keeper, I don't need to know any details or anything."_ _

__Damon nodded, "Thanks."_ _

__"Don't thank me, for the sake of our friends I think it's best if we bury this whole thing, and to be honest I'm not even the one you should be worried about. Kat loves to gossip and if word gets back to Caroline, she's the one you better look out for."_ _

__Damon stayed quiet, but Sarah had to ask. "None of my business and I probably shouldn't even say anything, but why, I thought you were so in love with Elena, why did you hook up with her?" Sarah pointed out._ _

__"It's just…" the front door slammed, cutting Damon off, they heard hush tones then loud laughing and a voice that sounded like Stefan. "Sorry I have to get my drunk brother to bed." Damon walked off. Sarah just shook her head._ _

__"Typical Damon, he's turning more and more into his father, I know Aunt Lily was afraid of this. Stefan drinks too much and Damon is a lying whore. They are like little Giuseppe juniors." Enzo heard all the stories of Giuseppe Salvatore, an abusive husband, who had plenty of affairs, an abusive father and a drunk. The brothers were slowly turning into smaller version of their father, while Enzo spent his whole life trying to not be his. Then he remembers how he caved in and allowed himself to be roped into the family business._ _

__"How soon can we go to New York, Sarah?"_ _


	13. Just In Case

Bonnie spent the entire day with her mother, and for the first time in a long time it wasn't the same old pestering about baby stuff. Abby was actually taking an interest in what was going on in Bonnie's life for a change. By the time Bonnie got back to her Gram's, she had to get ready for the Mikaelsons' wedding.

After she slipped into her dress, she starred in the full length mirror. Bonnie felt like a queen.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in" she said expecting Grams.

But it wasn't her Grams, it was someone she hadn't thought about in weeks. Damon entered her room, his eyes studying her entire body.

She turned to face him, astounded to see him. Neither of them spoke for the longest, they just stared at each other until she broke the silence. "Are you heading to the Mikaelson for the wedding?" she asked not knowing what else could she say to him.

"Umm, no I'm not going. I'm taking a trip over to Ric to see the girls." Damon was the godfather to Alaric and Jo Saltzman's daughters. "Elena broke up with me." he quickly said. "I guess you heard the rumors."

Bonnie's lips were pressed thin. "Yeah." She crossed her arms. "Vicki Donovan told half the town she saw Katherine on her knees giving you a blow job behind the Grill. And you know what for a second I was concerned for you. For Elena, and then I thought why, your personal life has nothing to do with me. I'm not a part of what you and Elena have, so why should I care at all if you wanna ruin your own happiness because you thought she was cheating on you."

"That's not why me and Katherine happened."

Bonnie exhaled, "I don't care. I don't care why you did it and I don't care that Elena broke up with you for cheating, I'm just I'm over it."

"Bonnie, Bon Bon you do care and I'm sorry." he came closer and reached out to her, only for Bonnie to pull away from him. "I am so sorry."

She glared at him now. "You embarrassed me in front of Caroline over a month ago and now you're sorry, you made me feel like crap. Like I was this burden, like I was smothering you. And you know what you could have told me to just back off, but you had to humiliate me in front of my best friend and made me out to be this crazy girl who's obsessed with you. I cared about you more than anything in this world, you were my best friend." Bonnie tried to hold her tears back, "I deserve better. And you know what I'm sorry." Damon looked confused. "I'm sorry I overstepped with you and Lena. I'll never make that mistake again."

"Bonnie,"

"Just leave Damon."

She turned her back to him waiting for him to leave. She heard his steps get closer to the door, "Do you love him?"

Bonnie cheeks were now wet, make-up running, "I love him." Soon enough, she heard the door close shut. Bonnie fell to her knees and weeped for what felt like forever.

***

"I'm proud of her, she stood her ground and dumped the bastard"

"Anyone thinks this wedding is a bit over the top."

"Who cares, the groom is paying top dollars for it."

"When is this service gonna start? I'm hungry already."

Enzo sat with Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Sarah, who were talking amongst themselves. Bonnie was coming in with her parents. Though they were late, but so were the bride and groom.

"Where the hell is Bonnie, she texted me over a half hour ago."

"Damon said he was gonna go see her before he left." Sarah finally said.

The entire group looked at her, "WHAT!"

Sarah shrugged, "He was going down to see Ric and Jo, and said he wanted to say bye."

"Oh god," Caroline hopped out of her seat before walking to the side of Mikaelson's home.

Enzo decided to follow her in there. The wedding was taking place on the twenty-one acres of land owned by the Mikaelsons. A guest of 120 people, from both families and the town's folks.

Enzo ran into Stefan and Rebekah. "Aunt Dahlia wants to meet you Stefan." he heard Rebekah say.

"Hey mate." He tapped Stefan, "Where's your brother?"

Stefan looked a bit flushed, like he was drinking. For fucks sake it was the middle of the afternoon, "Umm, he texted me and said he's on his way to Ric's." Stefan patted Enzo. "You ever looked at someone and you knew they were it for you, there's no one else you'd rather be with." Stefan randomly asked. Enzo remembered that feeling, he felt it with Maggie. That's what made it so hard to get over her.

There was only one person that made him feel like that now. And when she walked out of Mikaelson's home, hand entwined with Caroline's as they walked towards him and Stefan, who was still rambling on. Enzo felt like all the oxygen was gone, Bonnie looked so beautiful, she smiled brightly at him and once she reached in front of him, he kissed her.

"Well, Freya is also here and now the service can start." Bonnie pulled away from him and blushed as she wrapped her arm around Enzo letting him lead her to their seats.

The ceremony was beautiful and Freya wore an alluring white satin lace mermaid style wedding gown. While her bridesmaid, Rebekah, Sage, Mary-Alice and Gia wore long cappuccino colored lace dresses. Lucien had Klaus as his best man, along with Finn, Kol and Elijah. Mikael walked his daughter down the aisle. She and Lucien said their wedding vows to each other and for the first time it seemed to Enzo that maybe the two were actually in love.

Everyone in town thought that they were only getting together for money, but the way they stared at each other, Freya's tears, her beautiful words to Lucien and his thoughtful words back. It could be just Esther and Mikael being the greedy ones, while Freya and Lucien were truly happy.

The whole thing had Bonnie in tears next to him, he could even see Caroline a bit choked up. After the ceremony was over, everyone was invited back into the house for the reception.

The bride and groom shared their first dance and as everyone else got on the dance floor Enzo pulled Bonnie up out of her seat to share a dance with her. One of his favorite songs was playing. Billie Holiday's _I Can't Believe That You're In Love With Me _.__

__"Okay, old people dancing." Bonnie said to him as they slowly danced._ _

__"Old, this is a classic my love."_ _

__Bonnie chuckled moving in closer to Enzo. "This was before our own parents time."_ _

__Enzo quickly dipped her, making her giggle. "Still think this is old people dancing love."_ _

__She wacked his chest. "Okay you have some moves. I'm guessing you got that from your dad." she said as she looked over to Lily and Lorenzo who looked as though they were having the time of their lives. "They seem happy. I know you and your dad aren't close but…"_ _

__"He loves Lily, more than he cared for my mum." He told her, they continued to sway together. "I remember seeing them together for the first time being so pissed because of how he treated my mother. Then being forced to become a family with people I didn't know, and well I guess it worked out for the best."_ _

__Bonnie stayed quiet, eyes trailed to her own parents, who were also dancing alongside the bride and groom. "I get it."_ _

__Enzo eyes the spot where she was looking at. "I know you and your father pretty much dislike each other, but aren't you at least excited for your new sibling." He felt Bonnie's finger making a circle on his back. Her face pressing up under his chin._ _

__"I want to, I want to forgive him for being a shit father, I want to have this amazing relationship with my family. I want to be okay with everything that's going on, but the truth is I'm not. I hate how my own mother disregarded my feelings and uprooted us from our home and brought us back to Mystic Falls and how she just forgave my father." She paused looking away from her folks and back to Enzo. "I just want to move on from the past, I wanna focus on happier things for myself."_ _

__Enzo leaned down to press soft kisses against her shoulder, neck and face on his way to claiming her mouth._ _

__Bonnie returned his kisses until she left him breathless. "You know I still want to try out one of these bedrooms" Enzo cocked his brow at her, "if you're up for it?"_ _

__"I'm…..I'm ready," Bonnie whispered and without warning, Enzo plunged into her._ _

__Bonnie bit down onto her lip hard. Enzo slammed himself into Bonnie once again as she was being stretched around by him. "Oh harder, harder," Bonnie exhaled._ _

__Enzo smiled, pushing her face into the pillow, riding her from behind._ _

__Bonnie was reduced to a pure animal, as he rammed her from behind."FUCK!" Bonnie shrieked at the top of her lungs._ _

__"Do you belong to me….."_ _

__"Yes, I'm your whore….oh fuck me!" Bonnie whined as he alternated between giving her pussy and her ass the attention that it observed._ _

__"All of your holes….they belong to me, do you hear me?" Enzo asked her, continuing to ride her. Enzo pounded into her from behind, faster and faster. His cock was now in her pussy and the construct was shoved in her ass or maybe it was the other way around._ _

__"Enzo!"_ _

__Enzo yanked on Bonnie's hair in encouragement, grunted as he sped up his thrusts and her moans peaked to another level. So he slowed down for a little bit, making Bonnie just lust after him all that much more. Enzo whispered, twisting her nipples._ _

__"FUCK!" Bonnie cursed and her pussy gripped his member, pumping it and he shot his thick load into her._ _

__The two shared an amazing orgasm with each other, Enzo's balls draining into her. "Holy shit, love." he said, as he finally pulled out of Bonnie._ _

__Enzo fell back on the bed, while Bonnie turned around to face him, her face flushed and sweaty. She started kissing down to his neck and along his collarbones. "I hope no one comes looking for us." she giggled._ _

__He wrapped his arms around her, she gazed at him with hungry eyes. Enzo leaned over to kiss her nipples and then sucked on them. Bonnie was about to speak before Enzo cut her off with a kiss, their tongues entangled._ _

__Bonnie moaned in his mouth, her hands wrapped around his biceps. Soon, Enzo pulled away from her, his eyes meeting hers green ones. "Bonnie, how do you feel about going to New York?"_ _


	14. Frail State of Mind

Bonnie had the option of staying in Mystic Falls working with her mother or going to New York with her friends and boyfriend. She picked the obvious choice of going to New York. Which made Elena excited that her friends were coming up, and she couldn't wait to meet the man who's been making her best friend happier than she's been in years. Caroline couldn't go due to the start of her internship for Logan Fell at WPKW9 news. Enzo called out from work, saying Sarah needed him in New York, and Lily managed to talk to Lorenzo Sr. in letting Enzo look out for her niece in the city.

Meanwhile Bonnie had not heard or seen Damon since the day he came to her Grams' house. According to Stefan, since Elena dumped him, Damon had rented out his apartment to his old friend Henry Wattles and he was staying with Alaric and Jo. Also Damon and Katherine stopped speaking to each other. Katherine ran away to California to stay with her friend Pearl Zhu. And just when Bonnie thought the Gilbert clan couldn't have anymore problems, Jeremy got arrested for selling drugs to high school kids, Matt said he could be looking to do 5 to 10 years, John Gilbert was trying to get him out of doing too much time.

It seems like just as her own life started looking up, everyone else's was going to shit. Now she was going to spend a week with her sexy English boyfriend being wined and dined in the nicest hotel in the city, while her best friend was probably going to be dumped on the Empire State Building by his girlfriend.

"Bonnie dear, Enzo waiting outside for you." She heard her Grams at the door.

Bonnie grabbed her black and pink suitcase, she believes she has everything, what was missing she'd buy on her credit card her mother got her. She was ready. "Okay, I'm heading out Grams."

She looked over to see her grandmother smiling at her, she could even see tears falling out of her eyes. "Don't worry about me dear, I'm glad you're getting out more. I was so worried about you after your incident at Whitmore. I thought we'd never see you live your life again and here you are living it to the fullest."

Bonnie went over and grabbed her Grams into a hug. Bonnie's situation really took a toll on her grandmother, she was always blaming herself for what happened to Bonnie. She always tried to convince Grams that it wasn't anything she did wrong. The men in Bonnie's life managed to send her to this breaking point and her father's harsh words were only the tip of the iceberg.

She swore she'd never let anything like that break her down again. Something she felt when she was with Enzo was safe. He made her feel like she could tell him anything and no matter what he'd make sure she was unscathered. "I'm finally happy again Grams."

Sheila pulled away still holding onto Bonnie's arms, squeezing it. "Do you love him?"

Bonnie nodded, "I love him more than I thought possible, but I'm scared to say it to him. Everything is going so well between us what if..."

"No what if, if you're sure of it then you tell that young man how you feel, life is too short to live in fear Bonnie Bennett."

Her Grams was right, she needed to tell Enzo how she felt. "Okay." Bonnie gave her a smile, "I have to go, I'll call once we get there." She gave her Grams a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

She saw Enzo out by his sexy car, and she had an even brighter smile placed on her face. She ran out to have him scoop her up into a hug before throwing her arms around him for a kiss. She could even sense her Grams spying from the window, as she passionately kisses Enzo.

As Enzo pulled away, he cupped her cheeks, "Well, hello to you too love."

Bonnie had a smile plastered on her face, before handing him her suitcase. "I'm excited for our trip, that's all, also I missed you."

Enzo gave her one final kiss, then threw her suitcase in the trunk. "Let's head out then."

The drive took seven hours, Enzo hardly stopped, only for gas and the restroom. Matt called an hour before they reached to let them know he and Sarah were at the Hilton Garden Inn, by Time Square.

They arrived by late evening. "Wow, this place is fantastic," Bonnie and Enzo both got out of the car. "So drop our bags off in the room and meet up with Sarah and Matt."

"Sounds like a plan, I do wanna take you out for dinner."

They walked into the hotel, Enzo went to get their keys before they got on the elevator and down the hallways towards their room, when they got closer and closer they could hear yelling.

"Oh so, you're gonna just up and leave, is that it?"

"No, I just wanna see my options Matt."

Bonnie's eyes were glued to the door where the yelling was coming from.

"And why are you just telling me this now, you've known for months you wanted to go to this program why did you even bring me here."

"Because I wanted, I wanted to see if maybe we could come out here together while I do the program."

"So you want me to give up my career…"

Enzo sighed as they arrived at their hotel suite. "Seems like Matt finally found out."

"Maybe we should stay in tonight to make sure they are okay." Enzo opened the door and Bonnie gasped at the room. "Do some naughty things in this room babe."

Enzo chuckled at what she was hinting at. "We'll get dinner close by then we can do whatever you like when we get back."

And that's what they did, Enzo took Bonnie to the local diner, and ordered pizza and buffalo wings. Enzo texts Sarah asking if she wanted them to pick up something for her and Matt. Sarah said they'd go down to the hotel cafe to get something quick, apparently Matt was giving her the silent treatment since he found out her news.

Enzo did feel for them, his love life was finally taking off and his best friend's relationship was crashing in the hotel room. But he made the most of his night with Bonnie. They had dinner, and walked around Time Square. He could sense Bonnie was nervous, he couldn't understand why.

They were making their way back to their hotel, when she stopped them. "Enzo, look." She rested both her hands on his chest. "Wow this is hard for me to say…"

Enzo stared at her trying to see if he could guess what she wanted to say to him. "Let's go up to our room, we can talk there, love." He took her hands as they made it back to the room.

Bonnie was still jittery, as she took a seat on the bed, Enzo took a seat right next to her. Time seemed to slow down as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. He shifted himself around so that her breasts pressed up against the solid wall of his chest. His hand spanned her lower back pulling her closer. When his mouth moved to her neck, she heard herself moan, and she pulled away from him.

"Lorenzo, make love to me please." Bonnie pleaded with him. Enzo watched as she laid back for him. Who was he to say no.

Enzo leaned down and captured her lips with his. Bonnie enabled her body to go limp in his arms. Enzo ran his tongue over her lips begging for entrance. She was hesitant but edged her lips apart and his tongue darted into her mouth.

He felt Bonnie' body arch up against his mouth, her nipples harden through the fabric of her bra.

Enzo's thoughts became lost as he heard soft moans drawl out of her throat. He ran his hands down the soft fabric and back up again before removing her silk dress from her body. He looked down at her slender frame, and her smooth glistening skin, and her full breasts cradled in a thin black lace bra. He must have been staring too long because he saw her body become flush under his gaze. Enzo leaned in and kissed her again. He ran his hands over her stomach and he felt a small flame inside him burn.

Bonnie's brain had no time to process anything but the feelings Enzo were rendering upon her.

Bonnie's hands were not the least bit idle; they traveled up and down Enzo's sculpted physique, carefully removing his shirt and down to unloose his pants. One of Bonnie's small hands brushed across the bulge in Enzo's pants, he leaned back, undid and dropped his pants. He did not want to risk her touching him again and causing him to lose control and shag her brains out.

From Bonnie's view she could see his large erection poking through the fabric of his boxers. It sent cold shimmers down her body and to her center.

Enzo sucked at her poking nipple and Bonnie arched her back again. He swiftly unhooked her bra and threw it to the side advancing on her opposite nipple, scratching his teeth slowly over the bud.

Bonnie cried and stopped and Enzo froze. "What's wrong, am I hurting you? You wanna stop?" he asked.

"No, I just," Bonnie said hesitantly. Just then she felt the coolness from him "It's nothing, just that it's not fair that you're doing all the work, I wanna join in too."She smirked as she pushed Enzo onto his back. She nipped and sucked at the curves in his chest and stomach sending tingly heat shockwaves to Enzo's groin.

Bonnie ran her nails lightly down his chest and they tickled around the waistband of his boxers. she looked up at Enzo silently asking him a question and he answered by raising his hip so that she could slide his boxers down.

A few seconds later they were on a heap in the corner of the room. Bonnie eyed his large member admiringly. She again looked up at Enzo who had closed his eyes prepping for her invasion. He was just about to open his eyes when Bonnie took all of him in her throat. If it wasn't for serious strength Enzo would have came at that very second. Bonnie slowly slid his length out of her mouth and felt his shudder. She began to kiss his leaking prick lightly. Enzo closed his eyes and moaned softly. She once again buried him in her mouth this time she bobbed her head up and down while juggling his family jewels. Enzo shot up and pushed her off of him.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't think you want this to be finished before this actually begins" Enzo said before advancing on her.

He pushed her onto her back and began to mark her neck with his not so gentle kisses. Bonnie closed her green eyes and said to herself. She spread her legs wide. She pulled Enzo's face to hers and looked into his just then unfrozen eyes begging him to take her. Enzo stared into her pleading eyes and slammed into her. She squeezed

Enzo's arm and he froze allowing her to stretch to accompany his size.

Enzo thought that that moment was the most torturing moment he had ever withstood. She was so tight and wet he fought not to bang into her. When he felt Bonnie's body relax under his and her grip loosen he pulled out and thrust back in again. Bonnie gave out a long throaty moan as she pulled Enzo's ear down to her lip and said

"Faster, please".

Enzo grinned and pumped into her until they developed a steady rhythm. Bonnie was completely lost in the ecstasy as she scratched fingers across his back and slammed her body to meet his.

Enzo mentally noted which spots made her lose control and he didn't know why. She was who she was and he was who he was but, he felt something different with her than with any other girl he had been with before. Just then his thoughts were cut off when he felt her muscles tense around him and her face contorted in pleasure as she came.

"Fuck, Lorenzo I love you" she whispered.

She kept her eyes closed as she felt the waves of her release pull back. She opened her eyes slowly as her center throbbed. When her eyes were opened she saw Enzo staring at her with a giant grin on his face.

"What?" she asked defiantly.

"So you love me huh?" he said.

Bonnie blushed then giggled and pushed him onto his back and straddled him; her core pressing against his hardened sex.

"I'm in love with you, Lorenzo St. John." Bonnie purred in his ear before slamming herself down onto his length, causing Enzo to throw his head back into the pillows and let out a burning guttural groan.

Enzo was on cloud nine as Bonnie continued to fuck him, her chocolate colored hair tickling his throat as she kissed his face. Bonnie leaned back and placed her hands onto his chest, grinding her hip in delicate tiny circles. She couldn't help but feel smug as she watched Enzo moan and grab her waist and try to make her move her faster. Bonnie held fast and smirked as he squirmed and thrust his hips upwards. She leaned forward and ran her tongue down Enzo's hot neck. He shuddered and muttered "I love you too Bonnie"

Bonnie could no longer contain herself. She sat up and bounced up and down on his member. She could feel another release coming. Enzo could too feel it as he too was close.

With a few more bounces Bonnie came undone and her muscles clamped around him tightly leaving her to scream his name out into the night. Bonnie's muscles held onto Enzo so tightly milking him of his release. Enzo let out a long drawl of Bonnie's name.

She fell onto his chest as if a boneless mass before rolling off of him and snuggling close to his side. She was freezing and Enzo was ablaze, both having what the other needed but not sure if they wanted to give more of it. Enzo kissed the side of her head as she lull off to sleep. "I'm in love with you Bonnie."


End file.
